Playboy Diaries
by bold.brunette
Summary: Andou Tsubasa is Japan’s most eligible bachelor. He’s got every guy’s dream- the looks, brains, money, authority & moves around girls. Yes, he can get anything he wants easily. But somehow, even though everything’s that perfect, he still feels incomplete.
1. Meet Tsubasa

**PLAYBOY DIARIES**

**Author's Note: **Hey, it's me again, this time, with my most favorite pairing: **Tsubasa Andou** and **Misaki Harada**!:) YAY me! So, I hope you'll like this one. This is somewhat **based from a true-story**… guess whose. :D haha. :) The protagonists have no Alices here and I'm sorry if they're out-of-character for you.

**Dedications: **We need to count our blessings, people. I hope you wouldn't mind if I take some space to thank and dedicate this ff to three super friends I have here at Ffn: **Winter Moonlight Sonata**, **EAMC-iloove**, and **Hilaire**.

And also, for those who have read _**Cupid Lip Balms**_ and **His Pretty Duckling***, thank you for spending time reading it. To those who found the time to write reviews; _**EAMC-iloove.**_*,_**Yanani**_,_**Sweetmint-Ruu**_, _**youare-who-youare**_, _**amutomitsumemassyct**_, _**Aqua-15-marine**_, _**chrisca123456789**_, _**Twilight Dove**_, _**sara-sakura101forever**_, _**UnreadableMe**_, **_XxblackwingsxX_***, _**Hilaire**_*, and _**Winter Moonlight Sonata**_; thank you. Your reviews made my day then, even to this day. You all made me so happy.:) SEE? That's how a reader's review makes a writer's heart full of joy!:D That's all. Whew. So, let's get it on! :D

**Disclaimer: **I only own this story's plot. Gakuen Alice and all related characters are under Tachibana Higuchi's copyright.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Matsude Andou**, **Nadeshiko Imai-Andou**, **Mirayuno Harada**, **Yumenatsu **("summer dream")** Amanagawa**("river of stars")**-Harada**, **Kanuichi Sono** and **Norada Nogi-Sono** are all made-up names. **Karou Igarashi-Hyuuga** is Natsume's mom. **Yuka Azumi** is Mikan's mom, her dad's **Izumi Yukihira**, according to the manga. I wonder how she became a Sakura… God, I had more troubles of planning out the family relationships rather than developing the plot itself! This'll be fun. XD

* * *

**Chapter ONE: Meet Tsubasa.**

**Tsubasa's Narration:**

Hey, good morning! My name's Andou Tsubasa. I got blue eyes, and guess what? I got blue hair. I have this cool little birthmark under my left eye shaped almost like a star. I'm 5 feet 11 in height, and I am the tenth successor of the Andou family. We're a bunch of businessmen that manages a company specializing in distributing and developing electronic appliances and gadgets like televisions, sound systems, computers, laptops, iPod or MP3 players, digital and Polaroid cameras, video cameras, you get the idea. My dad, Andou Matsude, got married to my mom, Imai Nadeshiko, the heiress of Japan's first five-star hotel chain. Think of her as Hollywood's Paris Hilton. She's _that_ rich and _that_ beautiful! They told me they didn't know how rich each other was until the eve of their engagement. That was to make sure they married each other because of love, and not of the money.

We share the company with a family friend and his family. They are the Sonos. My best friend is their tenth successor, Sono Kaname; a blonde-headed, brown-eyed, same-height-and-age-as-mine guy. It's a good thing that Kaname and I are both guys, because if we weren't, we might've been in a fixed marriage. Well, our parents aren't that obsessed with a family member's decision when it comes to marriage. But, just thinking about it makes Kaname and I shiver; I mean, get married with each other!? Yeah right! (Note the sarcasm.) It's gross! Neither of us is gay. Ugh. Maybe mom and Auntie Norada's joke was due to Kaname and mine's tight bond. We have been best friends since pre-school, you see, like my dad and Uncle Kanuichi.

Our families both live here in Tokyo, only in different subdivisions in the city. Think of this place as Manhattan's Upper East Side. It's got big, beautiful houses, with green lawns and beautiful flowers; not to mention the hot ladies I can see every morning at the balcony. But, almost everyone's still covered up in sweaters because it's still the spring time in here. Well, I don't mind because I love this season so much. Not only because of the cool breeze that I love, but also because of the memories it brings back…

This season reminds me of the girl I saw when I was five. She was really beautiful. She has this cute, pink hair that goes a little down her shoulders; a slightly tan complexion; a nose shaped like a ski-jump; lips that are as pink as Sakura blossoms; and a set of tiny, deciduous teeth. She isn't like any of those Barbie-looking girls I've dated. Of course Kaname knows about this, too. It was just a crush, but I can't forget her because I didn't have the courage then to ask her name or to even introduce myself. I was just five, remember?

But, things are different now…

The ladies come to me. I don't even have to woo them just so they'll agree to be my girlfriend. It's kinda boring, being wooed by girls instead of the other way around. Well, who can blame them? I mean, I've been recognized as the top eligible bachelor for 5 consecutive years by some magazine. As they say; I have looks, brains, and cash. I'm also pretty popular because of the girls I dated. I had my crushes and flings when I was younger, but I started dating when I was seventeen. Since then, I could say that I've already dated quite a number of girls. Say, more or less, fifty? It's unbelievable, right? There were models, actresses, singers, friend-of-friends, employees, childish girls, too mature girls, cheerful girls, somber types, old-fashioned ones, too liberated bitches… I can actually say that I've dated every single type of girl there is.

But, even though I've dated those girls, I've never really had a _real_ relationship. I haven't had a girlfriend that I _saw_ as my future wife! Some girls I dated only lasted for about a week, but that was unintentional. My little inside joke was: If kids have the _attention span_ of a couple of minutes, maybe I have the _interest span_ of just a week! Ha, ha. Don't get me wrong, though. Even though I'm a playboy, I am still a virgin. Okay, don't laugh. It's true! Sure my exes- and I shared hot, passionate kisses and other _deeper_ stuff. Sure, my lips aren't virgin anymore because they've been kissed already; but my manhood is _still_ pure, because I value my virginity, but not to the extent of wearing a purity ring or something peachy! And seriously, I have never brought any girl to a hotel room or wherever to _take_ her. I don't want to be a father yet, at least, not with the wrong mother! And I told mom that the only girl I'll ever introduce to her would be my future wife. Did I just tell you things about my love life?! Ugh. Share that with anybody and you're dea-…

***End of Narration***

He was still lying on his bed when Tsubasa's cell phone suddenly rang. He picked it up when he saw it was his best friend.

"Yo, ohayou, Kaname. What's up?"

"Ohayou, Tsubasa. Nothing's up. But listen, buddy. We've a problem"

"What problem?"

"Actually I don't, but you do."

"What'd I do now?"

"You remember that girl Mizuno?"

"The one we met last week who has that black perm hair, super thick make-up and contact lenses?"

"Exactly."

"What about her? Don't tell me you like her, man! I mean, she's not my type… But-"

"Ugh. Quit it, man. Well, she's been bugging me since then. She wants you to go out with her on a date, _or else_."

"Or else, what?"

"No idea. I'm a good kid; she can't dish out any dirt on me. I'm more worried of what she'll do with you."

"Nonsense. I can totally handle her. But, if she's been bugging you `coz of me, then I'll do it."

"Thanks, Tsubasa. But, wait. What about Akiko, that girl you're dating? You're two-timing, huh?"

"Is flirting with other girls when your current _date_ isn't around called two-timing? I think not. Anyway, I'm planning to call it quits tonight. She's too clingy and is too much of a baby for me. I need someone to take care of me, not someone to take care of."

"I think it's two-timing, but, as long as you're happy, man."

"Thanks mate. Oh by the way, that girl from last month, Miruyu? Do you still remember her? Girl friend Number 62?"

"Oh. She's that blondie that's got thin lips and hazel eyes, right? What's up with her?"

"She went looking for me last night at the office saying she was my fiancée! Can you believe her!? Plus, she told my employees that she carries my baby with her! Can you believe that!?"

"Really?! That girl's got some guts- she must've been drunk! Darn it, I wanted to see that scandal, ha, ha! Too bad I'm still here at Nagoya for some business trip. Tch. I hope someone got it on tape! Ha-ha!"

"Don't go looking for souvenirs coz nobody filmed it, sorry, dude. Anyway, you're right, she was drunk! Ugh, I was about to go home when that happened, so after that, I called a meeting for my employees. I told them that she was no one, that they should never recognize anybody as my fiancée unless _I myself_ introduce _her_ to _them_. I told the guards to never allow another unrelated girl in the office unless she's already engaged with me. I also told them that I didn't do _it _with her. They believed me. Good thing my employees trust me. Eventually, my furious dad found out. Kusami had my back; he explained that _she_'s just some crazy, drunken girl unrelated to me looking for her ex-boyfriend that looks a little like me. "

"And Uncle Matsude bought it?! Ho, ho, that Assistant of yours is really efficient; maybe you should give him a raise!"

"Ha-ha. I'm actually considering it! Kami-sama, I can't believe some girls like that Miruyu existed! Believe me or not, she's even the one _begging_ me to have her laid! You know how that turns me off! They're so unbelievably ridiculous! How could some girls get so… _desperate_?"

"Maybe they're desperate _for you_…"

"Tch. Maybe they're desperate for _my money_… Damn gold diggers."

"Easy, man. Say, how `bout we go out tonight? Business here will be finished later this morning. I think I can make it there at around lunch time. We can go somewhere tonight."

"Good idea, I totally forgot that it's a Friday today."

"Well, yeah. Today's also the due date for our presentation, Tsubasa. You finished with it already?"

"Well, not yet. I still have to add some finishing touches to it, and then it's done; you?"

"I'm already done with it."

"If that's the case, I better finish my part. I gotta go, buddy. I'll catch up with you at the office, okay? Ja."

"Alright. Bye."

* * *

He quickly took a bath, changed into his working attire and went downstairs, where their house helpers already had his breakfast prepared. He ate slices of bread, ham and bacon quickly and chugged it down with iced tea. Then he brushed his teeth, went outside, took his car and drove towards their office.

As soon as he reached his office at the 15th floor of the building, his assistant, Kusami, gave him his appointments for the day.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tsubasa-sama."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kusami-kun. How was your date with your girlfriend last, last night?"

"It was awesome, sir. Thanks for letting me off early that night, Tsubasa-sama."

"No prob. Tell me about it during lunch, okay? Anyway, what do we have today?"

"You only have three appointments today, sir; an inter view with Forbes Magazine-Japan at 1:00PM, a presentation for and a meeting with the Board of Trustees at 2:30PM, and Nadeshiko-sama's dinner."

"Wait, today's a Friday? Shimata! Can you call Kaname for me, kudasai? I have to remind him of mom's _weekly_ tradition." _And I guess I have to postpone breaking up with Akiko tonight… maybe tomorrow._

"Ha-ha. Hai. Oh, and your father asked me to send you his best wishes for your presentation today."

"Thoughtful. Ha-ha. Okay, I'm on it. Thanks a lot, Kusami-kun, especially for having my back last night."

"It's no big deal, Tsubasa-sama. I should be thanking you for giving me a job." He gave his old schoolmate a tap on the shoulder and a grin. Then he went inside his office.

Once you enter this circular office, you'll set foot on a navy-blue-with-constellations carpeted floor and you'll see Tokyo's sceneries through the surrounding glass wall. Tsubasa's table is on the far, right side of the room, facing west (left). Behind it was a line of bookshelves, filled with books related and unrelated to their business. In front of it were two magnificent looking chairs flanking the table's edges at both sides. His table, which is made of mahogany, is filled with technology's off-springs: a Mac book Pro, his Mac book Air, and a little portable speaker where he plugs his iTouch in. Beside those gadgets are some stacks of papers, some folders, a telephone, a couple of picture frames, his stress-relieving ball, some writing materials, post-its, paper weights, and a jar of miscellany. The office had a sofa set neatly assembled in the middle, facing the 32" plasma TV on the west, and its back to Tsubasa's table on the east. Flanking each side of the television set were two tall and slender speakers. Below the television were a DVD player and a VCD player. At the back of his chair, just beside the end of bookshelves, you can see a refrigerator filled with treats and bottles of his favorite drinks. His office looked like a bachelor's condo unit; only, you can see the employees rattle about through the smoked glass door.

As soon as he settled in, he brought out his laptop, plugged it in the nearest outlet, and finished his PowerPoint presentation. Half-way through his finalization, his telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tsubasa-kun!" answered a raven-colored-wavy-haired girl from the other line.

"M-mom?..."

"Who else, honey? Don't tell me you mistook my voice as one of your ex-'s?!"

"No, of course I didn't, mom. I was only wondering why you called."

"Oh, well, I wanted to tell you about my dinner tonight. There's been some change of plans."

"Does that mean Kaname and I could go out tonight?"

"Not really, you and Kaname-kun are still not allowed to excuse yourselves, young man. Ada's best friend since our high school days is coming over, and she wants you two to be there. Understood?"

"W-wait… What?"

"Your Aunt Ada-san's best friend, Yumenatsu-san, is coming back from a European-cruise; so Ada-san asked me if her best friend can have dinner with us, too. I agreed because I've heard of her best friend before, and I even had the chance to be-friend her. I've seen her and Norada-san many times whenever they joined nationwide beauty pageants because one of our hotels sponsored the pageant then.."

"Oh, so Aunt Norada's high school best friend is your friend since their beauty pageant-days?"

"Exactly. So, tonight's dinner would be like a reunion for the three of us. I expect you to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"I'm always at my best behavior, mom. Anyway, is dinner still at _Prima Italia_?"

"Oh, no. We'll eat at _Bon Appétit_ tonight. Be there before 6:30 PM, okay? Dinner starts at 7PM."

"I got it. Anyway, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, so, anything else, mom?"

"Hmm… Oh! Wear something formal. If I heard from Ada correctly, Yume will introduce us to her family, too. So, you must look more presentable. That's all. Good luck with the presentation, son. I love you."

"I got it, thanks mom. Love you, too. Bye."

**Tsubasa's Narration:**

Thank God, I finished my presentation on time. Kaname's flight back to Tokyo was delayed, so he ran a little late a while ago. Good thing the investors were caught in traffic, I had the time to practice the presentation _and_ wait for Kaname to arrive! My interview with Forbes went well, too. And guess what? I was nominated – again, for the 6th time around! – For the Most Eligible Bachelor title! Today has been a wonderful day. It's not because of the bishounen title, but because I finally had that presentation off my back! Arigatou, Kami-sama! Aishiteru!... Now, where the heck is Kaname? It's already 5:58 PM, and mom says we should be at _Bon Appétit _before 6:30 PM. Hmm.***End.***

He was about to go out of his office to proceed to Kaname's office at the opposite end of the hall, when his best friend suddenly opened the door to his office.

"GAH!" they both gasped. Then, after receiving curious stares from their employees, they started laughing to themselves and proceeded to the elevator.

"Hey Kaname, how was Nagoya?" Tsubasa asked.

"It was fine, sales have gone down for a mere digit and some employees have panicked already. I just told them to review everything then pass me a summary of their reports."

"You're still as lazy as ever, Kaname. Ha-ha!"

"Hey! I'm not like you, ha-ha!"

"Anyway, how do I look? Mom says Auntie Norada's best friend will introduce us to her family and mom will kill me if she thinks I'm not presentable enough. Ha-ha!"

Kaname looked at his best friend's attire. Tsubasa was wearing a dark blue tailored vest over a white long-sleeved polo with its hems showing below the hems of the vest. He was wearing that on top of his gray tuxedo-bottoms. He has a silver tie on, and his hair was still unruly. "You look fine, Tsubasa. Ha-ha. Aunt Nadeshiko could be quite vicious at times. Wait, do you think I look _presentable_ enough for Auntie Nadeshiko?"

Kaname, on the other hand, was wearing a gold-in-front-black-at-the-back type of vest over a brown long-sleeved polo. (Just like what Dan Humphrey was wearing during the Debutante's Ball at _Gossip Girl, season 1._ Tsubasa's attire was derived from Nate Archibald's attire during the same party of the same program.) "You look presentable in that, buddy. Our moms would be happy now."

They took Tsubasa's blue Bugatti Veyron Targa, since Kaname's red one was at home. He was picked up at the airport by the company car so he didn't have any car with him. They arrived at _Bon Appétit_ at 6:27 PM. You could just imagine Andou Nadeshiko's fury when she thought her sons – he considers Kaname as his child, since he and Tsubasa acts like they're brothers – would never come. Good thing the Harada family weren't there yet. They arrived exactly five minutes before 7 PM.

Yumenatsu Harada arrived with her husband, Mirayuno. She was a beautiful woman; with purplish and wavy hair flowing till the middle of her back, a supermodel physique, a striking pair of emerald eyes, a nose shaped like a ski-jump, and a very fair complexion. Her husband looked equally beautiful. He has brown hair and emerald eyes, not so ski-jump-y shaped nose, thin eyebrows and a slightly tanned complexion. After the wives exchanged kisses, and the husbands exchanged handshakes, Tsubasa and Kaname still stood there, looking at the people socializing before them like they're kids lost at the mall.

"Oh, and who are these _very_ presentable gentlemen?" Yumenatsu asked.

Remembering their conversation at the elevator, Tsubasa and Kaname weren't able to stop the smiles on their lips. Kaname was first to introduce himself. "Good evening, Aunt Yumenatsu and Uncle Mirayuno. It's wonderful to finally meet you. You must have heard of me from my mother, I am Sono Kaname. This is my friend, Tsubasa." With that, Tsubasa bowed his head and said, "Bonne nuit, monsieur et mademoiselle. My name's Andou Tsubasa. Hajimemashite."

"Oh, what darling boys. Hajimemashite," was the lady's reply. Then, her husband bowed said, "Mr. and Mrs. Andou, thank you very much for inviting us to your dinner, too. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Oh it's okay. And don't call us like that anymore. We're friends, no need for honoraries. Calling us with our first names is fine," answered Andou Matsude.

"Okay, okay. Let's take our seats, now. The food is about to be served, and I don't want to eat while standing up," joked Sono Kanuichi.

Their food arrived after a couple of minutes. While eating, Tsubasa was still intrigued by the husband and wife before him that he suddenly blurted out, "I wonder if they have a child already." Everyone at their table suddenly stopped eating and looked at him. "D-did I-I… Did I just say that? ... I… I'm s-sorry…"

"Now that Tsubasa-kun mentioned it, where is your child, Yume-san?" Norada Sono asked.

"Well, our child is still at Paris. She's finishing some modeling projects there."

_She!?_ Tsubasa thought, his fork still raised in mid-air. Beside him, Kaname noticed the sudden change of his blushing best friend's aura. Because he was in his teasing mood, he asked, "Hey, Auntie Yume. I bet your daughter is beautiful, too, am I right? Being a Parisian model is a huge compliment. How tall is she?" Then, he took a glimpse of a Tsubasa who had a face as red as a tomato beside him and let out a small smile.

"Well, I'm her mother; of course she's beautiful for me, ha-ha! Anyway, my daughter is 5 feet 9". I can't describe her appearance properly because I tend to exaggerate; at least that's what she tells me." Everyone laughed and Sono Kanuichi asked, "Does your daughter plan to follow you here? If so, when will your daughter arrive?"

Harada Mirayuno answered for his wife's sake, whose mouth was full with food. "Uhm, her arrival would be this Sunday, at noon. Yume and I were actually planning on having a welcoming dinner for her that day. Would you like to come? It would really mean a lot to us."

After exchanging smiles, Nadeshiko Andou said, "Oh, of course, we'll be delighted to come! I can't wait to finally see her. It's a shame she's not here, but if I can see her at that dinner, then I'd be delighted!"

"It's settled then!"Yumenatsu Harada said. _Misaki would be so happy when she finds out._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I've finally finished chapter one! I had a hard time with this one because it's so detailed! And you know how OC I can get, especially when I'm writing... I really hope you'll like this one. And I hope I gave justice to Tsubasa and Kaname's personalities. This ff, Playboy Diaries, isn't really like a diary. It only shows how Tsubasa feels being tagged as a playboy and how he deals with it. Add that and the fact that he's sometimes narrating the flow of the story, just like what we do in a diary. R&R. :)

* * *

That night…


	2. Goodbye Nights and a Mother's Bet

**PLAYBOY DIARIES**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Chapter Two's up! I hope you'll like this, too. So far, this is my favorite amongst the ffs I wrote. The pairing is so adorable. Let's add up a song, shall we? ...

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own this story's plot. Gakuen Alice and all related characters are under Tachibana Higuchi's copyright.

* * *

Chapter TWO: Goodbye Nights and a Mother's Bet.

**That night…**

He reached out to his pocket, searching for a slim, black cell phone that's been vibrating in his pocket all-through out their family dinner. What the screen showed him made him gasp: 30 messages and almost 20 missed calls, all from the same person.

1. Message: I want u here, honey. I'm all alone and I feel steamy… grr. :)

2. Message: Honey, where r u? :) I'm still waiting. I have d house to myself and I was wondering if u could accompany me. We can stay in my room, and you know, play games. .:)

3. Message: My body is still hungry for urs. Come here, stop making me wait…:* KISSES.

4. Message: It's been 30 mins already, but I'll still wait for you all night, under d bed sheets. grr!:)

5. Message: I'm freshening up 4 u. Shower with me? Rawr. :D

6. Message: Tsubasa-kun? It's been an hour already. Are you caught in traffic?

7. Message: Being an hour late is forgivable, but 2 hours??! That's it! Where in the world are you!?

8. Message: You're making me feel stagnant, pissed and mad all at the same time! Where are you?

9. Message: I've been calling for a billion times, why aren't you picking up?!

10. Message: I called your house. They said you weren't there. Where the eff are you?! (

11. Message: This is crazy, call me back! Darn it!

12. Message: [Blank]

13. Message: [Blank]

14. Message: [Blank]

15. Message: [Blank]

16. Message: [Blank]

17. Message: [Blank]

18. Message: [Blank]

19. Message: [Blank]

20. Message: [Blank]

21. . . . . 30. Message: Don't you love me anymore?

_I've had enough of this!_ Oh, Tsubasa was _really_ pissed. So he picked up the phone and called Akiko.

"Akiko," Tsubasa said in a monotone.

"Oh, look who decided to call! Where in the world have you been for the past 3 hours!? I was worried sick about you!" she answered.

"Sorry, I was busy a while ago, but listen, Akiko. We need to talk."

"Oh. Uh, can't you come over? I told you, didn't I? I want you here with me. Tonight, _please_? My parents are out of town. I gave the maid two days off. We'll have this place all to ourselves and have privacy…"

He deliberated for a moment and said, "Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Oh perfect, I'll be here, waiting. You know where to find me!" Akiko replied, catching his drift.

True enough, he arrived before his ten minutes were up. He arrived at the house which was a whole floor at a condominium. He was about to knock his second set of knocks when the wooden door suddenly opened and a pair of forearms pulled him into a tight embrace inside the dark room.

"Oh, I thought you'd never come." His girlfriend, Akiko, said between kisses. Tsubasa hugged her back, and then he realized that the skinny girl was already wearing nothing but her underwear. "But it doesn't matter now," she intertwined her fingers on his hair, "as long as you are here." She aggressively lunged into his lips as she held one of his hands and made him squeeze out the pleasure from her chest.

"I'm sorry, Akiko," was all he was able to mutter when she let him get some air.

"I know. Just grant me this one until tonight, please? After tonight, you can go. Promise." pleaded Akiko.

"Wait, you know?" Tsubasa was surprised that Akiko was able to see through him.

"Girls have this awesome power of intuition. We know if our boyfriends are hiding things from us. We can even tell that you guys like us before you yourselves even knew it! When a guy says 'we need to talk', it usually means 'I am breaking up with you'. I totally get it. So please, I just want you to satisfy me tonight. I was actually planning to say no to a guy courting me when I heard you say you want us to talk. Since you're going to dump me, I figured I'll need to have a new boyfriend by tomorrow, so I said yes to him during your 3-hour absence." She smiled and added, "We'll start dating tomorrow. He's as hot as you are, only, not as stupid-considering a lot of men are drooling over me and they want to have me laid, while you… You just fondle my tits and suck them and do whatever to them and you don't even let me hold your manhood! Ugh. How I hate you for that. You're so-called _principle_ is making me hunger for more." She smiled him a naughty smile and proceeded to licking his jaw line and the back of his ear. He was a little confused so he said, "I don't know if that's a compliment, but still, thanks," and kissed her.

Akiko pulled him deeper into the room, still kissing him from his lips, to his neck, to his collar bone. They reached her room, and she started undressing his upper body. He was doing his best not to give-in to the sexual invitation a while ago, but later on, he decided that, since it is _goodbye night_, he might as well give her whatever she wants so that she'll let him off easily. _Besides_, he thought, _she did say she'll have a new boyfriend by tomorrow. Ha-ha! Tsubasa, meet Freedom!_

She lied down her bed, pulling him on top of her. He then kissed her as he massaged one of her twins. She moaned in pleasure, knowing all too well that this was what Tsubasa calls _Goodbye Night_. Soon, he got tired of their lip locking so he sucked her unmassaged mountain. He pinned her down the bed, but she didn't mind, in fact, she liked it. She liked every moment he spent bent over her body and nibbling her twins. She got carried away and traced his spine with her right hand while her left hand absently made its way down his pants. As soon as he felt a hand making its way inside his boxers, he stopped whatever it is he's doing to look at her. She looked disappointed and embarrassed as he held her left hand away from his pants, the I-said-no-and-that's-final look obviously seen in his handsome and angry face. With her right hand, however, she pulled him into another deep kiss, as if to say sorry. She received her painful forgiveness when he angrily continued to invade her insides. She moaned in pleasure as he used one hand to massage her labia by sticking in one finger, then two, and then three fingers inside her genitalia. Her right breast being nibbled-sometimes-licked-sometimes-hungrily-sucked by his wet and hot mouth, her left breast being hardly squeezed over and over by his right hand, and his left hand on her vagina meant even though he intentionally gave her pain, she was in her paradise.

* * *

A naked Akiko covered only with the bed sheets woke up with a smile on her face at around 9:30 AM. She was happy-the previous night was one of her best nights ever. She then cupped her breasts and her vagina with her own hands and started massaging them. She winced in pain as she felt how sore her breasts and genitalia were, but she couldn't help smiling. She was still remembering her night at her paradise with Tsubasa when she heard his voice through a song ringing in her ears. The volume was minimal, but she can hear that the song was already at the second chorus and it took her a moment to figure it out:

_**. . . . . . .  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
meant to crush your world  
and I never thought  
I would see the day we grew apart.  
And I wanna know,**_

She slowly stood up, hands still caressing her sore chest, and went in front of the CD player and took a little piece of paper folded and tucked below the CD case labeled **Say Goodbye**.

_**How do you let it go? When you-  
you just don't know? What's on-  
the other side of the door  
when you're walking out? Talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
what I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on.  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?**_

She unfolded the piece of paper and as expected, it contained his farewell note.

_**There's never a right time to say goodbye,  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me,  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you.  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh).  
There's never a right time to say goodbye,  
But we know that we gotta go, our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me.  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye**_

The note read:

_My ego almost took the better of me last night. I wouldn't want to admit it, but just so you know, you almost had your wish come true last night. That's a compliment. Thanks for understanding. You're a great girl, any guy would be lucky to have an understanding partner like you. Only, I'm not any of those guys. I'm not who you need. Good luck with your new guy. Thank you, take care._

She stopped the CD player, threw the CD in the trash bin, tore the note into pieces, went to her bed, picked up her cell phone, dialed her boyfriend-since-yesterday's number and waited for him to pick up. As soon as he said hello, his lustful girlfriend said, "Good morning, baby. What do you say we have a breakfast here on my place? I have the house all to myself, and I'm serving you breakfast-in-bed. Today's menu is me, my sunny-side up..." She then hung up, and waited for her boyfriend to arrive. But we won't bother with her and her days, let's see how Tsubasa spent his night, shall we? :)

* * *

Tsubasa, however, had a different night. He woke up from Akiko's bed at around 2:00 AM, and since then, he wasn't able to sleep. After dressing up, he hurriedly went towards his car and drove around the city. He had difficulty in going back to sleep so he decided to go to the nearest open space he could find. _Maybe I'll just stop by Starbucks and buy an Espresso to soothe me. But then, I want to sleep. I already am relaxed. I won't need that. I want to sleep. So why is it that I can't sleep?! For crying out loud, I've work tomorrow!_

Instead of going to the coffee house, he made his way to a nearby (_in_)-decent club called Baiser Fraise (Strawberry Kiss). He usually goes there with Kaname for a drink and some girl-flirting, but this time, he sat alone on one of the stools at the bar and smiled at the female bartender. She flirted with him, saying "Hey, could I get you something? Or someone?"(It's an indecent club, remember? It only looks decent, but it's really not. :D) Oh, she is _definitely_ interested with him. "Who would you like to have?" whispered the brunette haired girl who looked like she was in her early twenties.

"'_Who_?'… Oh. I'm sorry-" he looked at the girl's name plate (which happens to be near her plunging neck line) and continued when she got her point, "-Shizuka. I'm just here for some hard drinks, please. Thank you." Tsubasa gentlemanly said, turning down her offer.

"Well, it'll be a shame if that's all you want for tonight, since I was just about to go out the back. You know, for some air." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Would you like to accompany me?" With this act, her blouse with a plunging neckline revealed to him the biggest cleavage he has ever seen. _Maybe she's had It filled up with that silicon thing by a dermatologist_, he thought. _They look fake to me. Anyway, it's only been a night and my presence has been requested twice already! I am _the_ man! _He was so full of himself so he agreed."I'll only accompany you after you give me something hard to drink."

The bartender quickly gave Tsubasa a mug full of tequila, which he finished off easily. She leaned forward again and whispered, "Wait for me out back, near the alley." He nodded, then dropped a few dollars at the tip jar and went out through the back door.

He was now at an alley illuminated only by the moonlight and the lamppost near the street, with matching trash bins at the corners. Stray cats kept him company at the moment as he watched cars passing by. After a few minutes, the bartender emerged from behind him saying, "Is it just me, or is it really cold out here?" his back was still facing him, so the coquettish bartender walked several steps to face him. He wanted to tell her: _If you weren't stupid enough to wear that low-necked, figure-fitting blouse and that super tight denim mini-skirt, then perhaps you would've felt a little warmer._ He smiled to himself at the thought, _but then, if you were all covered up, I wouldn't be able to see how healthy your cleavage is. Good timing on being stupid._ (**A/N:** Please understand. He was drunk, and he's a playboy.:]) She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear, "I could use your help to warm up. What do you say?"

He initiatively pulled her in the darker and narrower part of the alley and started kissing her. His hands moved up and down her back until it unconsciously decided to stay on her waist, pulling her in. Being squished between the narrow alley walls, they felt the intensity of the other's body even more. She was still licking his lips when she raised her shirt and directed his hands inside it. She was hungry for him; her tongue got the better of itself by playing wildly against his. He can feel her body's contours through her thin clothes, and was about to touch the mounds of skin before him and let his ego take over him when he suddenly stopped.

Tsubasa got the better of himself when _her _picture suddenly popped into his mind. He remembered her; the kid back when they were little, his first – and only – love. Then he said, "I'm sorry, this isn't right, I got to go."

He went back again inside Baiser Fraise, dropped another tip on the jar, and went outside towards his car; leaving a shocked – and disappointed – bartender behind.

_I guess it'll be better if I just went home_…

* * *

**That morning…**

"ANDOU TSUBASA IMAIII-!!!!!"

He heard a loud banging and ear-piercing screech on the other side of his door. _Not again…_

"Open this door, this instant! Or you're grounded, young man! I tell you, grounded!!!"

He hurriedly stood up, opened the door and faced an infuriated Nadeshiko Andou.

"Mom, ohay-"

"Oh, don't 'ohayou' me, young man! Where have you been last night?"

"Uhm, office?"

"And now you're lying!? Is that how I raised you?!"

"No, mom, I was really there! Ask Kusami if you will. I was really there!"

"You were there the whole night?!"

"Well…"

"I knew it! So where've you been?!"

"Okay, mom. After our dinner, I went to the office to get some stuff. Then, I went to Akiko's house and-"

"That girl again! I thought I told you to stop dating her?!"

"Calm down, mom. I went there to break up with her, I promise. And I don't go back on my word."

"Listen, Tsubasa-kun. You might think that I am being really strict with you, but it's just that you and your dad always back each other up even though you end up hurting yourselves, so I felt the need to be strict. I'm doing this for you, honey. You're my only child, and I want you to have a fulfilled life. Any mother would want nothing but the best for her family, and..."

"Uh, and…?"

"And, I know you're old enough to decide for yourself. But please, if you need mine or your dad's help, you can count on us..."

Tsubasa's eyes sparked with this line. He knows this all too well. His mom uses this line – an effective one, may I add – if she needs a favor from him. "Ugh. Mom! What is it this time?"

"Oh my darling boy is so smart! Well, it's not really a favor from me. It's from your Aunt Yume."

"Wait, mom, what?!"

"Get dressed, I'll tell you on the way to their house. Oh, and I bet that tiny blush on your cheeks will be tomato red once you see her daughter. Hi-hi! See you down stairs. I'm driving."

He quickly took a bath, and then dressed up. _God, why is my heart beating mad? Why am I nervous? This is crazy! I'm just about to meet the Haradas, why do I have to blush furiously?! And I could blush anywhere, but it had to be in front of Mom!_

He wore black denim pants, a red shirt and a white jacket over it. Then, he slightly brushed his hair, and went downstairs to meet his mother.

"Hey, dad. Ohayou." He took a seat, grabbed a loaf of bread and ate it.

"Tsubasa-kun. Ohayou. Your mom's at the garage. She said you both have to go to Yume-san's house, Is that true?" questioned Matsude Andou, as he flipped open one page of the broadsheet he's holding.

"Yes, dad. I think it's got something to do with Aunt Yume's kid. I'm not sure, though."

"Oh, okay. It's a Saturday, we don't have work. Maybe you and Kaname could go out tonight." Then, they both heard of a car horn. "Well, you better hurry up. You know the words 'waiting' and 'Nadeshiko' don't go well together."

"Ha-ha! You are so dead when I tell mom what you just said!" He stood up, picked up another loaf and walked towards the door. "I'll try to call up on Kaname, so, later. Bye, dad!"

"You don't have an evidence, son! See ya."

He went towards the car, where his mom sat on the driver's seat, waiting for him. The look what-took-you-so-long is so evident in her face that he quickly showed her a loaf of bread he was still eating. Nadeshiko got the idea and told him to get in. She was driving a yellow Porsche Carrera at the super speed you'd think she was a participant in a drag racing competition.

"Mom, why are we in such a hurry?"

"I just like to drive fast. Besides, I wouldn't want Ada to beat me there. We had a bet, you see."

"Wait, I don't like this. What bet? Is Kaname with Aunt Ada, too?"

"He is. Hmm. Whoever arrives at Yume-san's place first gets to pick Yume's daughter up at the airport, tomorrow tonight. And I want us to win,"

"Us!? Wait, mom, what are you setting me up for?!"

"I want you to pick her up. Not that the Haradas won't be able to do so. It's just to help them out. They're still planning the welcome back party, and it's such a drag. So, Ada and I thought maybe we could help a little by at least picking her up and showing her around town."

"'We'? Didn't you mean, 'either Kaname or Tsubasa'?"

"My darling boy you are so smart. Anyway, after we win, you get to take her out and get to know her. Isn't that wonderful?" She asked, clapping her hands.

"MOM! Hands on the wheel!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Anyway, just do it for me, please?" She turned to look at her son on her right, and gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"OKAY MOM! I'll do it just keep your eyes on the road!!"

"Yes! I love you, son."

"I know mom, but can't we do this in a much safer way? I don't want to die yet." He said, thinking: _my mom has one of the most vicious ways of blackmailing I know. One moment, she's screaming on top of her lungs, waking up the whole household; then she'll take her concentration off the road as she drives on top speed of _my _sports car just to _force _me to date some girl! Sheesh, women._

After a few minutes, they arrived at a lavish manor. The perimeter of the property has well-trimmed hedges that end to give space to the gates. The hedges beside the gate's peak had two swan-like statues on top at either side. Once you enter, you'll see in front of the elevated manor a great fountain accented with a marble statue that looks like a woman sitting on the water while balancing a jar atop her head at the center. The water she was set up on was at the same level the manor was in, so the water flowing from her jar was falling down like semi-circular water-curtain towards the lower part of the fountain. Lights were focused on the statue, the water she's sitting in and the water at the base of the semi-circular fountain .A pathway encircles the fountain. The path goes up from the main gate to the house's porch. Green lawns edged the path with different types of flower bushes.

The manor looked like a house from the Victorian era. It had detailed features, from the porch's canopy, to the pillars at the sides, and even to the tiling on the floor. Every window has a flower basket underneath each window sill; some vines were even flowing from them. They also saw that there were more trees at the back yard, compared to those only seen from the front. The back yard – or should I say, lawn – had a swimming pool in it and a little Jacuzzi canopied by wood logs beside the pool. A Victorian-era-looking domed hall was also seen beside the water structures. The dome has a table setting in it fixed for drinking tea, as Tsubasa thought. Beside the dome were a couple of trees. One tree, however, stood out from Tsubasa's view. It was a Sakura tree, some of its pink blossoms falling graciously as the wind blew. He followed a blossom with his gaze as it landed on a swing situated below the tree.

_Oh great. This place will make me remember _that girl_! Why did she have that beautiful hair and those lovely pink lips that are as pink as Sakura blossoms?_

When they have circumnavigated the property already, Nadeshiko decided to park the car beside the house's porch. She rang the door bell and after a few minutes, a house helper let the in. It was their first time at the Haradas' place so they were amazed by how the inside and outside looked magnificent. Pictures of sceneries were framed and hung at the walls. Below each portrait – like the window sill – the portraits also had vases below them placed on top of a table. _Somebody hates flowers…_ Tsubasa thought, ironically.

"Nadeshiko-sama, Tsubasa-sama, please follow me to the living room." The helper said. The mother and son nodded and followed her deeper into the house.

Remembering his mother's bet with his Aunt, what he saw at the living room made him feel new waves of emotions…

* * *

**A/N: **Done! Finally! This is one hell of a chapter! It's so hard to think of things that a pervert does. Ha-ha! Aside from GA, _Say Goodbye _isn't mine, either. I don't know who composed it but it was sung by Chris Brown. It fits my story, so, you get the idea. _Thanks, Chris!_


	3. In Between Losing and Winning

**PLAYBOY DIARIES**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Chapter Three's up! I'd like to ask, though, have you guys seen **The PETRONAS Twin Towers** in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia? It has two sky-high buildings connected by a bridge-like thing in the middle. I was asking because _The PETRONAS Twin Towers_ is the idea for the Andous' and Sonos' office building. My towers, however, only have 16 floors. Tsubasa's and Kaname's offices are in the 15th floor and the 16th floor has their fathers' offices. One building is intended for each family's department, and the bridge-like thing connects the Executive Floors (15th and 16th floors). Just so you know. ;)

**ACKNOWLEDGMENT: **Remember what I said about counting our blessings? Please let me thank the fabulous people who reviewed my previous chapters: **XxblackwingsxX**, **Noodles Rice Tofu**, **yueyuuko**, **tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08**, **Safircel Riu**, **Hilaire**, and **tigerpower494**.

**NOTICE: **I remembered **yueyuuko**'s review: She was hoping that Natsume and the others will show up in this fan-fiction, too. They **will appear **_**but**_the story isn't focused on them, so I'll only give them semi-cameo roles, okay? I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you or anything, please understand. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own this story's plot. Gakuen Alice and all related characters are under Tachibana Higuchi's copyright. :)

* * *

Chapter THREE: In-between Losing and Winning.

**Andou-Sono Technologies, Inc.  
Development Branch Building;  
Saturday, 6:51 PM.**

**Tsubasa:**

Ugh. My body feels so stiff; it's so hard sleeping on this sofa! I was here in the office since ten o'clock in the morning, and you know what I've been doing? Nothing. What do you think is the problem of a successful, handsome young man like me? You don't know? I'll tell you – women. Ugh. I can't believe I'm stuck here inside my office because of that _girl_! I forgot Kusami took a day-off! Now I've no one to talk to – even Kaname's not at the Distribution Branch! I am such a loser. I can't believe I got _scared_ of her! At least, I think that's what I felt. Ugh! Oh I'm sorry. Let me tell you what happened then…

_After looking around the outside of the Haradas' manor, mom and I were asked by a house helper to proceed to the den. When we got there, the first thing I noticed was how untidy the room was. Boxes of different sizes were all over the place. Sheets of white cloth were draping from what seemed like portraits. Vases with withered flowers were covered with a thin sheet of dust… Mom was right – the Haradas do need help with the place._

"_Bonjour, Yume-san," Mom greeted as she entered._

"_Nadeshiko-san! Tsubasa-kun! I am so glad you're here already. Gomen ne! The place is so messy!" From the look on her face and tone of her voice, you could tell that Aunt Yume was really embarrassed._

"_Daijoubu, Yume-san," Mom said, as she started picking up clutter, "here, let me and my Tsubasa-kun help you out. My parents taught me and Subaru _(my cousin Hotaru's dad)_ to never depend on house helps at all times. I'm used to cleaning up, so don't worry."_

"_Demo, Nadeshiko-san, Tsubasa-kun, you're my visitors, please leave the work to me. Anyway, I've already found what I've been looking for." She said, holding up a little notebook-like thing for mom and me to see. "I was looking for Mimi-san's address book. I'll clean up later, but in the mean time; come, let's proceed to the dining room and have a snack."_

"_Sure, but, what are you going to do with that? And are Ada-san and Kaname-kun here already? They're supposed to be here, too, right?" Mom asked, looking as innocent as ever. She can be so deceiving._

"_Well, she said she'll be late since they had to drop off Kanuichi-kun somewhere. And she also told me to tell you this: 'congratulations'." Aunt Yume replied, confusion etched in her face; "what does she mean?"_

_I gave her my you-are-busted-mom look, and she coolly told Aunt Yume about the bet. I was surprised when she found the idea kind. "Oh, so that's what she meant by the 'congratulations' thing! Oh, this is wonderful, Tsubasa-kun! My Mimi would be delighted if you'll fetch her from the airport!" Aunt Yume exclaimed._

"_A-Ano," was all I could ever say._

"_I told him it will be a great idea, but he won't believe me. I told him it'll be a great idea if he gets to know her and show her around town. You know, keep her busy while we prepare for the dinner." Mom explained, catching Aunt Yume's attention._

"_Minna-san!" a voice came from the hallway, and the three of us turned to look. "Good morning!" It was Aunt Ada's voice and with her was Kaname. The moment they entered, I stood up and kissed Aunt Ada's cheek, then punched Kaname's shoulder. Mom and Aunt Yume stood up after me and the three of them exchanged kisses on the cheeks and hugs. Women… why can't they be satisfied with a tap on the shoulder, or a nod or, in our case, a manly hug?_

_After their mushy greetings, Mom and I sat at Aunt Yume's right while Aunt Ada and Kaname faced us. They talked for a while and eventually, their topic became Aunt Yume's daughter – Mi-something – and me, fetching her._

"_Ha-ha, I am so glad that you girls decided to help Mirayuno and me with the workload. We can actually fetch her, but there's so much to do! The boxes in the den were Mimi's things. We brought them home for her to lessen her load," explained Aunt Yume._

"_Oh, so that's what the mess in the den was all about. Were you looking for something, Yume-san?" Aunt Ada asked._

"_I was. I was looking for this – her Address Book – because Mimi asked me to call her friends for her. She wants to have a night out with them after she arrives."_

"_but, what about our dinner this Monday night?" Mom asked._

"_Oh don't worry, well be there. She'll arrive between the twilight of Saturday and the dawn of Sunday, so, Monday night is safe."_

"_And since Nadeshiko-san won our little bet, it looks like Tsubasa-kun will have a lot of things on his plate this week, right, Tsubasa-kun?" Aunt Ada turned to face me, and so did the others. Ugh._

"_Ano… Uhm… About that…"_

"_Is anything the matter, son?" Mom asked; worry etched on her face._

"_I am… I'm really sorry, Mom, Aunt Yume."_

"_What ever is the matter, dear?"_

"_I don't think I can fetch her… I have… I still have some things to do in the office…" Kaname then turned to look at me questioningly; because whenever I've a project, Kaname will automatically have his share._

"_What? Your dad told me you've no work today and tomorrow! Kaname-kun, is that true?!"_

_He was still looking at me doubtfully so I kicked his leg to bring him back to Earth. "Uh… Yeah, Aunt Nadeshiko, Tsubasa needs to revise his part of our project, so, he needs to finish it before tomorrow." Kaname always has my back, so I've no worries. Arigatou, Kami-sama._

"_I'm sorry, minna-san. I really want to but I can't…" I said, apologetically._

" _Tsubasa Andou! I have never been so disap-…" Sigh. That was Mom, can't help it, I did disappoint her. She wanted this _for me_._

"_Iie, Nadeshiko-san. It's okay. If Tsubasa-kun has things to do, then let him finish his work. You helping us out is a big favor already, thank you," Aunt Yume said, saving me from Mom's wrath. I kicked Kaname's leg again._

"_Hey, uh, I'd be glad to fetch Aunt Yume's daughter in his place, Aunt Nadeshiko." Kaname said, yes, another savior!_

"_But, are you okay with that?" Aunt Yume asked, while Mom still had her glaring eyes on me._

"_Of course, I've always wanted to." I was so shocked with his reply so I immediately turned to him. He gave me a disguised wink._

"_It's settled then!" Aunt Ada said. "Hey, the food is getting cold. Let's eat!"_

_Mom never said a word to me again after my withdrawal, that's why I was surprised when she took the wheel when we were about to go home. Instead of the usual way home, Mom took the road going to the office. When we reached the front door, Mom unlocked my door through the automatic buttons beside her. Then she spoke, to my utter surprise – and disappointment, "Out."_

_*end*_

So that's what happened. That's why I'm here, stuck inside my office boring myself to death. I tried to watch some random movie in DVD, but eventually, I ended up turning it off – I wasn't really watching it, I was just staring at it. I've no car with me and I'M HUNGRY! Am I having a déjà vu? This situation – no money, no car, and no food – first happened to me when I was in my last year in pre-school at an all-boys' school, Sylvester's Academy.

_School was already over that day, and my ride home wasn't there to pick me up yet so I decided to wait under the shade of a Sakura tree. This was where Kaname and I usually hung out, but today, I was alone. He didn't show up for class because he had a sprained ankle from our soccer game yesterday. Later on, I felt dizzy because I was so hungry. I didn't have any food with me then, and I also didn't have any money to buy myself food – I left my money at home._

_Then it started to rain. First it was a drizzle, but when I felt it was about to pour, I ran towards the waiting shed outside the Academy's main gate. My intuition was right, it did rain. So that day, I had no money, I was hungry, and I was cold. My day was next to disastrous until this kid came running towards the shed after a few minutes. The kid was about my age, and was wearing the red uniform of the school in-front of ours, an all-girls' school called Alice Academy._

"_Ugh, it's so cold." She said as she turned around to sit on the bench I was sitting in. "Oh, hello, is this seat taken?" she was talking to me, and what was I doing? Looking at her like she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen (Well, she is!). I haven't seen her hair color because she was wearing the jacket with its zipper zipped till her chin, revealing only her face. She must've felt really cold to have covered herself up like that._

"_Uh… Hello?" she waved her tiny hands in front of my face and brought me back to reality._

"_I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked. _

"_Hi, hi, was asking if this seat" – she patted the bench – "was taken."_

"_Oh, no, it's not." I answered, as I watched her sit down beside me._

"_Are you waiting for someone to fetch you, too?" she asked, obviously trying to start a conversation._

"_Yes, I am. I bet I'll be here for a while. We were dismissed earlier than usual, so, I need to stay here. How about you, are you waiting for someone, too?"_

"_Oh, yes. Mom was supposed to pick me up, but today she's not available so she's sending one of our house helpers to fetch me."_

"_I see. Mom was supposed to pick me up, too, but she's not feeling well. So dad's going to pick me up today. I just don't know where he is now." Wow, we're already talking!_

"_Oh? You're mom's sick? That's too bad. I hope she gets well soon!"_

"_Thanks, I hope so, too."_

_Our little chat was over so I raked my head for something to talk about. I was thinking; maybe, cars, or robots, or action figures, or computer games; but she's a girl, and the stuffs I know are boy-stuffs. I was arguing with myself until the thunder struck. The girl must've been so shocked that she hugged me on impulse. I wrapped my right arm around her, and said, "Don't be scared. My daddy once told me that we experience thunder and lightning because they are looking for each other. Dad said they were once brothers who got separated. The sky's so big that's why Brother Thunder calls out to his brother with his loud voice while Brother Lightning directs his brother to his location with the lamp he was carrying." _(**A/N: **This story is based from a legend about thunder and lightning that I've read. I think it had something to do with the Greek gods, though I'm not entirely sure. Google it if you'd like. :)*wink*)

"_Is that true?" she asked, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes._

"_Of course! That's why we shouldn't be scared, because they're only looking for each other,"_

_She smiled again, and released me from her embrace, "Thank you, I'm not scared anymore," she said._

_We talked about other stories but after a few minutes, I heard a grumble. Puzzled, she looked at me as I looked at her. Then we heard it again, this time, louder. I realized it was my stomach, and before I could disguise the sound, she started laughing._

"_Oh! Ha-ha, that was you?!" she said, in between laughing and talking._

"_U-urusai…" I said._

"_Oh come on, if you were hungry, why didn't you tell me? Ha-ha!" I was embarrassed, so I looked away from her. The last thing I saw was her figure bent down towards her bag. From the looks of it, she was looking for something. The next thing I knew was she was tapping my shoulder with my hand._

"_Here, take it. It's food." She said, giving me a brown paper bag._

"_No, thanks, I'm not hungry."_

"_Liar! Mom said it's bad to lie, so don't try to deny it, ha-ha! I heard your stomach; it said 'take the food!'Ha-ha!"_

"_No."_

"_If you take it, I'm not going to tease you anymore, I promise." I turned to look at her again. She was serious, so I took the triple-decked sandwich and asked, "What's in it?"_

"_It's got ham, tuna, bacon and cheese. I asked mom to prepare that for me because it's my favorite."_

_I unwrapped the sandwich and I took my first bite. She had an expectant look on her face as she asked, "So, did you like it? Was it good? My mommy helped me prepare that."_

_My mouth was still full but she had to know, so I nodded and gave her a smile. "I told you it was good! Hi-hi, I'm glad you like it!" _

_After a few minutes, the sandwich was gone. "Hey, thank you. I'm sorry I finished all of it, though."_

"_You're welcome, and its okay, I'm glad you finished the sandwich. I already ate one a while ago. "_

"_So you always bring with you two sandwiches?"_

"_No, not really, but this morning, I felt like bringing another one. I was thinking, maybe I could eat them both. But the moment I finished the first one, I was already full. I tried to share them with some of my classmates but like me, they were also full, so I kept the other one in my bag. I was praying that I'd be able to eat it or give it to someone else who wants to eat it. I wouldn't want it to go to waste… Mom said we shouldn't throw food away, because not everybody can always eat the food that we do. So, I guess…"_

"_Oh, so you guess what?"_

_She smiled at me and said, "I guess you're my answered prayer." She said this in such a serious and convincing tone that I wasn't able to prevent myself from smiling back._

_After a few seconds, we heard a tire screeching against the wet pavement."I bet my ride comes first before yours," I said._

"_Oh, really? What if mine comes first?" she challenged._

"_Hmm, then, I'll have to make you lots of sandwiches and you have to eat them with me." I grinned._

"_Hey, that's not fair," she pouted._

"_And why is it not fair?" I asked again, having fun at our little argument. _

"_Because I always eat them, and I'll get sick of it if I eat lots of them for a day, and I wouldn't want that."_

"_Okay, how about you marry me if I win?" Before I realized what I just said, it already came out. If it wasn't for the droplets of water the wind brought to my face, it would've been obvious that I'm sweating. I was looking at her, then she said, "Okay, but if I win, you have to marry me, too. Once we're older, of course."_

_She smiled at me, raised her right hand and asked, "Pinky swears?"_

_Smiling back, I intertwined my own pinky finger with hers as I said, "Pinky swears."_

"_Oh, by the way, my name is Tsubasa, how about you?"_

_Before she can even answer, the car we heard some minutes ago arrived. She was right, it was_ her_ ride. I lost the bet, but I still had my prize._

"_I told you it's mine!" She said, jumping up._

"_I guess you won the bet, huh?"_

"_Yes, so you have to marry me once we're older, okay?"_

"_Sure, I promise."_

"_Oh, and give this to your mom. Mommy says candies make you feel better when you're sick because it has sugar and it's sweet," she said as she placed two pieces of strawberry flavored candies in my hand._

"_Hey, thanks! That's nice-" I was cut when she suddenly kissed my lips._

"_Thank you, it's a pleasure waiting for my ride home with someone like you. Bye!"_

_I was still shocked with what she did so it took me a few seconds to notice that she was already on her way to their silver Volvo C30. I dropped my bag on the bench and ran towards their car, which was already slowly starting to accelerate. When she saw me, the car stopped and she lowered her window._

"_Thank you very much!" I shouted for her to hear. I was still standing under the rain on the sidewalk and she was still at the back of their car. As I said, it was still raining mad so I was shocked when she ducked out the window and shouted back, "You're welcome, but you have to look for me, okay!"_

"_I promise! What's your name?"_

"_My name's Mi-…" I didn't get to hear her name because the thunder ruined it all. The thunder hit the skies with such loudness that I stumbled backwards as she shrank back to their car. I saw their house helper raise the window again, and she waved me a goodbye. I did the same until I could no longer see their shiny, silver Volvo._

_After that, I ran back to the waiting shed. My dad arrived after ten minutes, and he was very apologetic for being late due to traffic. I told him it was okay and deep down, I thanked the traffic because if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have known her._

_I caught a fever and colds that night due to the rain. Remembering her "medicine", I took out a candy and ate it. First, the sandwich was good; second, her ride came first before mine; and, for the third time that night, she was right: Candies do make you feel better._

Yup, at the age of five, I was already kissed and engaged. Too bad I didn't have a ring back then. I wonder if she still remembers our pre-school engagement. More importantly, I wonder if she's already married.

I was brought out off my reverie when my phone rang. It was Kaname. _Sigh._ I know he's my best friend, but he's also my worst enemy when he knows I'm keeping things from him.

"Yo," I greeted, as I plopped myself to lie down at the sofa.

"What was that about, Tsubasa!" he hissed, "You know, your kicks a while ago gave me a bruise. Do you have something against me, man?"

"Hey, I didn't mean that. Sorry Kan."

"Well, where've you been a while ago? I've been calling you for ages, you know!"

"About that, I'm sorry, too. I jus t woke up. I'm still here in the office."

"I know, I know. So, tell me, what was _that_ about?!"

"What was _what_ about?"

"Don't play dumb, Tsubasa. Why did you withdraw? They were disappointed, you know. What's up?"

"I know. It's just that, well, you said she was pretty, right?"

"Right, she's just like _your_ Helen of Troy. So?"

"_That!_ That's my problem!"

"You're suddenly caligynephobic?"

"No, idiot, it's not that I fear beautiful women. I just don't want to fall in love with her." I explained.

"So, you're philophobic?"

"I'm not afraid of falling in love, Smarty-pants; will you stop doing that!"

"Ha-ha, okay I'll stop now. If you're neither _caligynephobic_ nor _philophobic_, then what's the matter?"

"I just… I just don't want to ruin our families' generations-long friendship…"

"You lost me."

"_Sigh. _I don't want to see her because I don't want to fall in love with her. I don't want to fall in love with her because I might end up breaking up with her, just like what I did with the others. And if I break up with her, she'll be hurt. If she's hurt, the Haradas will get mad at me and probably my whole clan. If they see you with me, they might get mad at you for hanging out with me, too!"

"Oh, so this was what it's all about?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"Why are you laughing?"

"B-bet-betsuni… Ha, ha! "

"Urusai! Nani desu ka?"

"You are one distorted young man, Tsubasa. Ha-ha-ha!"

"Urusai! It's not funny, man."

"Who said it was? I'm actually amused, Tsubasa. You haven't seen her yet and you already _like_ her!"

"What! No I don't! Kaname, how can you say that?"

"Well, you wouldn't be thinking about those things if you didn't like her, right?"

"I already told you, I just want to save mine and my family's faces –maybe even yours – in front of the Haradas."

"_Right_…"

"You're not going to believe me, are you?"

"Yes. Ha, ha! Tell you what – let's go out to the usual club uptown."

"Sure! But, you have to fetch me here in the office. Mom dropped me off in here a while ago."

"Ha-ha! Well, you were pretty convincing a while ago! Dang, I thought we still had unfinished matters!"

"Speaking of which, thanks for having my back a while ago, brother. I'm really glad you were there."

"No prob. I know you'd do the same for me. Anyway, I just got in the car, so I need to hang up now."

"Oh, right. Okay, ciao, kusogaki. Ha-ha!"

"Look who's talking – ha, ha! Ja ne."

As soon as I heard Kaname's line shut, I hung up the phone, turned off the DVD player and TV (that I was just staring at, I wasn't really watching the movie) and went downstairs.

* * *

After ten minutes, I saw Kaname's red Bugatti Veyron Targa. I have one, too. Only, it's blue. It's a high school graduation gift for us by our parents, that's why those Bugs – as we call it – really have sentimental values for us. And since it's our first ones, they eventually became our comfort cars.

I walked towards the car and got inside before he even had the chance to hit the breaks – we always did that, and it drove our moms mad. "Hey, so. Where are we going?" I asked, after some greetings.

"That newly re-opened bar uptown. Oh, that reminds me, Tsubasa. Our cousins are coming, too."

"Ruka and Hotaru? Why?"

"Well, after you left for_ work, _we stayed for a little longer and Aunt Yume's niece came down from her room. She was sleeping earlier so nobody called for her to eat. This niece turns out to be mine's and your cousin's classmate during their high school days. She wanted to come and see them,"

"Oh, is that so? I guess it is okay, I mean, the more the merrier, right?!"

"Yeah, and don't worry, they're old enough to enter."

We laughed, as we went down the road leading us to the club.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes! It's done! I actually had fun writing this because it rained. Ho-ho! The rain inspires me so much, I feel good when it rains. Anyway, I'm sorry if I don't go online every now and then recently. I am scared stiff of the **Conflicker Virus **that was said to be circling the www. I just want to be extra cautious. I don't know what it does, but I know that it's much stubborn than the Trojan Horse Virus. This Conflicker Virus tends to _hide _from virus-scanners and can easily transport itself from one computer unit to the other through the means of Removable Disks (USBs.)

But, knowing _The Secret_, I'm not gonna let that bother me. I'm off to write chapter four! x) R&R! :D

YAY ME! :D


	4. Cousin in Law

**PLAYBOY DIARIES**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hooray, chapter quatrè is up! This will be a short one, I presume. But I still hope you'll like it. ;D **Hilaire**, I hope that now, you know why Tsubasa's nuts over the _girl_. Ha, ha!

**ACKNOWLEDGMENT: **It's already Holy Week! Are there Roman Catholics here? I hope you all would have a meaningful Lenten Season. Some of you might be in vacations now, so I hope you're all having fun! :) Let us all praise our Lord, Jesus Christ. Without Him, we wouldn't be here. Anyway, thanks to _babee-angel_ and _tigerpower494_ for pointing out sources of confusions (and reviewing my ff as well!). :D

**CHARACTER DISCUSSION: **In my POV, **HOTARU IMAI **isn't OOC here. I think readers think she's as cold-blooded-as-her-favorite-crabs because the fan-fictions that feature her often describe her as someone who always blackmails people, or hits them… I think she's not entirely that. She went away to Gakuen Alice to save the little town where she met Mikan, right? She's very caring of her friends, but she doesn't show it the way her friends do.

**SONG CREDITS:** The song featured here is entitled **_Thunder_**, sung by** Boys Like Girls**.. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own this story's plot. Gakuen Alice and all related characters are under Tachibana Higuchi's copyright. :)

* * *

Chapter FOUR: Cousin-in-Law.

Kaname and I arrived some twenty minutes later at this bar-cum-restaurant called _Mon Favori_, which means _My Favorite_. When we entered, we found out that we were at what seemed to be a second floor. From the second floor, we saw that the inside had a knee-high pedestal at the center, a bar at the right side, a dance floor at the center and some tables and couches surrounding it. It was only a quarter past seven when we got there, and my cousin Hotaru told me she'll be here with her boyfriend and some friends at around seven-thirty, so we sat at one table fit for ten people and ordered food.

"Wow Tsubasa, you sure ordered a lot. Are you _that _hungry, man?" Kaname mused.

"Well, it's not just for me. It's also for you and the twerps who are going to join us. Heck, I don't know how many rascals Hotaru and Ruka brought along with them," I answered.

"Ha-ha, wait; are you doing this to impress your future _cousin-in-law_? Ha-ha!"

"What! Stop saying things like that, it's hardly funny."

"I was just asking, why are you so defensive?"

"Because I know you're teasing me, you are my crazy best friend, ha-ha!" Tsubasa was facing Kaname, who had his back to the door; suddenly he saw a somber-haired girl clung to a blond boy's arm. Next to the pair were three other kids, it looked like they were on a double date with one chaperone – "Hey, look who's here."

Kaname turned around and said, "Oi, if it isn't my cousin _and _cousin-in-law! How's it going, Ruka, Hotaru?"

"Konnban wa, onii-chans." Ruka said, as his girlfriend, Hotaru, smiled.

"`Sup? Who are your friends?" Tsubasa asked, with his eyes intent on two girls.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you to our classmates." – Ruka gestured towards his companions – "this is my best friend, Hyuuga Natsume. He's 20 years old like me, and he's dating Hotaru's best friend, Sakura Mikan; next to her is Umenomiya Anna, they're all 19 years old."

"What's with the ages, Ru-ru? Ha-ha! Ne, hajimemashite kouhais, have a seat. The food is about to arrive in a couple of minutes," Kaname said.

"Yeah, I ordered lots of food. We'll have lots to eat, guys!"

"Nii-chan, did you order some crabs for me?" Hotaru asked, with a little tinge of hope evident in her amethyst eyes.

"I would never forget to order them for you! Now, that would be 1000-yen, please." Tsubasa teased.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Excuse me? Do you want to know how much you owe me?"

"Hey, I was just joking, cousin! No need to bring out my list of bills. Ha, ha! I ordered for almost every dish they have here, you guys have to finish them with me, okay?!"

"Great! I'm so hungry," the amber-eyed brunette named Mikan said, earning a glare from her raven-haired, crimson-eyed boyfriend, Natsume. "Stop acting like I'm not feeding you whenever we go out, Ichigo-kara."

They all had a good time laughing at Natsume and Mikan's petty arguments. After a few minutes, their food arrived. Tsubasa began munching on buttered shrimps and tempuras. His cousin, however, started to eat crabs. It's like the Imai-cousins could eat all of the crabs and shrimps by themselves.

"It's nice to see you again, Anna-chan," Kaname said, while paring a piece of shrimp.

"Same here, Kaname-nii," dull pink-haired Anna said, after swallowing some piece of steak.

"Wait, how come I haven't seen her before, Kan?" Tsubasa asked with his mouth full, confusion evident in his voice. Hotaru, however, hit him on the head and gave him a don't-talk-with-your-mouth-full look.

"Well, she's Aunt Yume's niece – the one that I was talking about a while ago, Tsubasa."

"Tsubasa-nii, you were the guy who's supposed to fetch nee-chan at the airport, right?" Anna inquired. She hasn't seen it, but Kaname's eyes saw regret in Tsubasa.

"Yes, that's me."

"Itoku, you're an idiot." Hotaru said, leaning away from Ruka to look at her cousin. "Why did you have to lie to Auntie? Even though she didn't react, I know that you know that she knows you're lying, and she knows that you know that she knows you're lying – yet you still lied to her!" (**A/N:** I bet you reread this part slowly. Haha! Hey, it makes sense!)

Hotaru talked so fast that Tsubasa had to stop and ponder over what she said for a moment. That's how smart his cousin is, she can talk so fast yet it still is coherent. Kaname was still amused; _no wonder Ruka-kun likes her, _so he answered in place of his best friend.

"A-ano, Hotaru-chan, Tsubasa has his reasons, you see…" Kaname explained.

"And what would those _reasons_ be?" Hotaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm, I think I'm in no place to tell you that, Hotaru-chan. Why don't you ask him?"

They were done eating now, so the waiters served their second course of meals – dessert.

"Well, Tsubasa-nii? Aren't you going to tell us?" Hotaru asked; hers and the others' eyes were all on him.

"Well, I'll only tell you if you promise me three things." Tsubasa said,

"What are they?" Anna asked, she was curious, too.

"First, _whatever_ I reveal to each and every one of you should _not_ be shared with anybody else. Okay?"

"Hear that? It's a secret, so you better stop that big mouth of yours from revealing it towards anybody." Natsume said, smiling sinisterly at his girlfriend. "Hey, that's mean. Tsubasa-nii, I promise I won't tell anybody." Mikan said, as she gestured zipping her mouth.

"Thank you, Mikan-chan. Second, don't laugh. It's not really funny, but Kaname is greatly amused with it."

"Well, it is really amusing. Ha, ha! You can't blame me. I didn't see _that_ coming." Kaname said, defensively. "Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you'll write her a song. Ha-ha!"

"K-Kaname… Urusai!" – True, he can write poems; but never songs. At least, he hasn't tried to write one yet. He can play the guitar, but it has never occurred to him to compose a song for a _girl _yet. He dismissed the idea then continued, "Third, tell me what you _honestly _think afterwards, okay? Are my conditions understood? Do we have a deal?" Tsubasa asked.

"Okay, whatever, Tsubasa-nii. We promise. Now tell us, you're killing the suspense." Hotaru complained.

"Okay, my ever patient cousin. (Note the sarcasm.) I want you all to listen carefully – especially you, Anna-chan. You might think I've something against your family, but I actually don't."

"Get on with it, Tsubasa-nii! You have an awful lot of delaying tactics…" Hotaru said, from under Ruka's half-embrace; while Anna simply had an encouraging smile on her face.

_Sigh._ "I didn't want to fetch Anna-chan's nee-chan because, I didn't want to know how she looks like," he started out slowly.

"But why not, Tsubasa-nii? I've seen Anna-chan's nee-chan; she's really very pretty." Mikan interjected.

"That was exactly my point. Kaname here told me she looks just like my ideal girl, m_y _Helen of Troy. So I finalized my decision – that I will avoid her for as much as I can. I don't want to fall for her, because I'll only end up destroying the generations-long friendship of mine, Kaname's and Anna's family,"

"Wait, Kaname-nii, does that mean you like Anna's nee-chan, too? Is this a love-triangle?" Ruka asked.

"What? No, I don't, Ru-ru. Let Tsubasa finish so that you'll fully understand."

"Yeah, so, as I was saying," – Tsubasa continued – "I don't want to destroy our families' generations-long friendship by falling in love with _her_. I know that if I let myself like her, I'll eventually break up with her. When we break up, she'll be hurt and she'll be mad at me. You know, hell hath no fury like a woman when she's hurt." The girls giggled at this, while Natsume intervened, "More like, 'hell hath no fury like a woman in jealousy'…"

They laughed and when it toned down, Tsubasa continued. "So, yeah, as I was saying, if she gets mad at me, it'll be of no surprise if the rest of the Haradas will get mad at me, and even at my whole clan. Maybe, if they found out that Kaname still hangs out with me, they'll also get mad at him and at his family, too." And then, there was silence.

"Aww, ne, Natsume, isn't that the sweetest thing!" Mikan said as she looked at Natsume with her lovey-dovey eyes.

"I didn't know you could like someone this much, nii-chan." Hotaru said with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes! Oh, my nee-chan is so lucky to have a guy like you who likes her so much, Tsubasa-nii!" Anna said.

"HEY! What're you talking about?" Tsubasa asked, bemused.

"I already told you, didn't I? You haven't seen her yet, yet you already _like_ her." Kaname teased.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" Tsubasa stood up and shouted. He shrank back to his seat as he realized that the other diners were looking incredulously at him.

"That was what Natsume here always said whenever he denies his love for Mikan," Ruka teased.

"You were like that with Imai, too, baka." Natsume said as he looked away to hide his blushing face.

"Well, I don't really like her, because I haven't seen her yet." Tsubasa defended himself.

"That's what you boys always say. Look at Ruka and Natsume now, Tsubasa-nii," Anna said, "those two used to deny _and_ swore to death that they _don't_ and _won't_ like Hotaru and Mikan respectively, but look at them now. I'm surprised they're still alive after swearing to death all those times."

"Hey, that's not funny Anna-chan. He, he!" a scarlet-faced Ruka said. "But you know, Tsubasa-nii, it's not that bad at all if you fall in love with her. I mean, just look at Hotaru and me. Our families were friends from the time our first ancestors met, but now, we love each other; we're ready to fight for our feel–"

"It sounds cheesy when you say it like that," Hotaru said, cutting her boyfriend in, "all he's saying is that, if you really love her, you shouldn't even think about 'breaking up' with her; because you _should _and you _would _fight for her till the end, you shouldn't let her go away from you – unless she tells you squarely in the face that she doesn't love you and she's not happy with you anymore. _She_ is what should matter most, not any other crap you could think of."

Everyone turned to look at Hotaru, until Mikan decided to speak; "Wow, Hotaru, I didn't know you could be so deep when it comes to relationships…"

She got an animè-style thwack on the head for it, of course. They all laughed. "It's not my fault there are _those_ people who judge me so easily."

"Seriously, though. Your cousin's got a point, Tsubasa." Kaname said, "You ought to listen to her."

"But I already told you, I don't like her!" Tsubasa replied.

"He's right, Kaname-nii. Tsubasa-nii doesn't like my onee-chan–" Anna began, as Tsubasa thought _finally, someone believes m–… _"–Tsubasa-nii already loves her!"

"Aww, that's so sweet, Tsubasa-nii!" Mikan said.

"You know Tsubasa, if you've finally decided that you want to fetch her, you can just tell me." Kaname offered, but Tsubasa still rejected it.

"You guys are insane. I told you, I don't like her… ugh."

"You know what, we should order something to drink," Kaname said, as he put down his ice cream and gestured for a waiter to come to their table. When he did, Kaname ordered red wine and three-fourth dozens of beer. When their beverage arrived, Kaname opened the wine bottle and poured the contents on 7 champagne glasses.

"To Tsubasa, cheers!" Kaname said, as he raised his glass in mid-air. The others joined him momentarily. And you know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them; so Tsubasa raised his glass half-heartedly.

_This is going to be a long night…_ Tsubasa thought. He wasn't entirely involved with the conversations of his companions, so he settled into observing and watching them silently. However, when he noticed Kaname grab his fourth bottle of beer, Tsubasa said, "Enough with the drinking, Kaname."

Kaname was stunned, both he and Tsubasa can drink at most five beer bottles – they were both dared thrice to empty six beer bottles; after the sixth, one of them vomited, neither of them remembers who it was. This was the first time Tsubasa prevented him from drinking so he had to know, "Why not?"

"I won't let you fetch Aunt Yume's daughter like that," Tsubasa said in a monotonous whisper.

Kaname was so amused that he started to laugh. _Tsubasa, I can tell you already like her!_ He thought.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Tsubasa-nii! You really care for my nee-chan!" Anna squealed.

"Okay, so, does that mean you approve of Tsubasa to be your cousin-in-law, Anna-chan?" Kaname asked, putting down his supposed-fourth beer bottle.

"Of course! I wouldn't want anybody to have my nee-chan except Tsubasa-nii!"

"Then, let's toast to that!" Ruka said. "Cheers!"

They were all having a good time, except for Tsubasa who was constantly teased by the bunch. Out of habit when it's already dark, Tsubasa looked at his analog wrist watch. It read 11:17 PM.

"Kaname, what time are you going to pick her up, anyway?" Tsubasa inquired. "It's almost 11:20 PM."

Kaname glanced at his watch and said, "You're right, ugh! She is to arrive at around 2:00 AM. I'm supposed to be there before 12 midnight! Mom's going to kill me…"

"Well, why don't we all go home now?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, let's go home. I want to sleep," Natsume answered.

"Okay. Wait for me, I just need to pay for what we ate," Kaname said, as he left their table.

"Hey, dear cousin," Tsubasa said, approaching Hotaru.

"Whatever that is, no," Hotaru said, predicting his question.

"Oh come on! I just need a ride home; Mom didn't send me a car, please?"

"Give me 1000-yen."

_Must she always ask for money in return? _Tsubasa thought, as he pulled out two 500-yen bills. "Here".

The moment she got the money, Hotaru smiled and said, "Okay, you ride at the back." Ruka just sweat dropped.

* * *

**Tsubasa's House, 11:26 PM.**

After some 30 minutes or so, Tsubasa, Ruka and hotaru arrived in front of Tsubasa's house. Tsubasa said thanks, as he stepped out from the back of Ruka's car when he noticed Hotaru lower the passenger seat window.

"Nani, Hotaru?"

"You know, there is one solution for your problem. And I know that you know what I'm thinking," Hotaru said, as she raised her window again, leaving Tsubasa motionless for a couple of seconds.

When he got hold of himself, Tsubasa went straight to his parents' room. After telling his dad he was already home, he proceeded to his room. Then, he took a shower, dressed up and went to bed. He tossed to his side, hoping for sleep to come to him. Alas, it didn't. He could think of nothing – nothing that didn't lead to _her _afterwards, that is.

_Ugh, why do I remember that Alice Academy-kid from my childhood days whenever I think of Aunt Yume's daughter?! Is it possible that they are the same person? Ugh. The girl-I-like's name is unknown to me, while the girl-I-don't-like's name is that I know of! How ironic. Why do my fate strings, like my thoughts, have to be so tangled?_

He sat on his bed and went towards his table, then he took a pen and began twirling it in his hand – his mannerism. He did this to calm and collect his thoughts, but this time, it doesn't seem to work. Suddenly, what Kaname told him earlier kept on ringing in his head,

_I wouldn't be surprised if you'll write her a song… Write her a song… _

He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing words like; _my thunder, sound, summer, unlike anyone, love, eyes _and _lightning_. It took him more or less than an hour and a half to finish his entire composition. Then, he brought out his slightly used guitar from its case and decided to give composing a shot. He turned on his laptop and its recording application. When all his recording materials were set, he started singing nervously.

_**Today is a winding road  
that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go.  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried.**_

He started to feel the music and lyrics, and was enjoying himself.

_**I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
of what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out,  
Maybe there's a way out**_

He closed his eyes, and thought of the first girl he has ever loved, the first girl he wrote a song for.

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder**_

Her warm-amber eyes, her ski-jump shaped nose, her porcelain skin, her beautiful smile…

_**Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Today I'm on my own  
I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know  
And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
just to see if I can breathe.  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out**_

The way his heart raced when she clung to him when she was scared, how it shattered his tiny heart to see her tear-stained face, how he reacted to the wonderful sound of her laughter...

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder**_

…and how he felt butterflies in his stomach when she kissed him.

_**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**_

He can't help but smile at that memory… How he wishes he could get to know her.

_**Today is a winding road  
that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go**_

He felt sad when he wasn't even able to know her name, but her face, the way she looked, he'll never forget her…

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
And I said**_

_I am going to find you. Just you wait and see. _He thought, as he sang the last chorus.

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
so bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
and listen to the thunder…**_

He strum the last chord, and turned off the recorder in his laptop. Then, he inhaled deeply, and started to listen to his amateur recording. After three and a half minutes, he smiled a proud grin and started to listen to it again. _That wasn't so bad… _He thought._ I'm actually good at this. Hah! I wonder if Mom likes it… I better make her listen to it tomorrow..._

* * *

**Tsubasa's Room, 1:58 AM**

He had his song transformed into an MP3 file and started to fix himself to sleep. He was fixing his hair when his cell phone rang. It was an unknown caller, so he picked it up immediately.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Hey, Tsubasa-kun?" a female voice asked. It sounded shrill and flirty.

"Who are you?" he asked again, _ugh! I'm asking for her name and she answers me with another question!_

"Sheesh. You're still as impatient as ever. It's Mizuno," the girl replied.

"Oh. Hey. Why did you call?" Tsubasa asked, shock sounding in his voice.

"Well, I just wanted to confirm our date tonight?"

"What date?!"

"Today's Sunday, remember? You promised me a date tonight, right?"

"I don't remember promising you anything…"

"Oh? But, Kaname told me–"

"Ah! I remember now…"

"Great! So, I was wondering if we could have dinner at this fancy restaurant near Tokyo Plaza tomorrow. We'll be dancing and–"

"Hey, uh, you know what, I need to sleep now. Uh, so I guess I'll see you there at eight. Okay?"

"Sure, Tsubasa-kun. Oyasumi," Mizuno said.

"Oyasumi," Tsubasa said, then, he snapped his phone shut.

_Ugh. This will be my last for-fun date. Maybe, what Hotaru's trying to tell me is that I should quit fooling around. No one would ever take me seriously if I keep on acting like this… I think it's best if I listen to her. I shouldn't play with girls and their feelings. It's hardly fair. After tomorrow, I promise to take every girl more seriously. Kami-sama, gomen!_

With that, he took another glance at his analog watch. _Oh shit! It's almost 2:00 AM! I bet she's arrived already. I wonder if Kaname has seen her already…_

His thoughts weren't leaving him alone, so he decided to call his best friend up. After three rings, he picked up.

"Tsubasa?" Kaname asked,

"Yeah, it's me." Tsubasa answered.

"So, why are you still up? Is anything the matter?"

"No, I was just wondering. I can't sleep…" _I just _had _to know…_

"Oh, are you insomniac now?"

"No, uhh… Hey, Kaname?"

"What?"

"I was wondering… Well… Is she…?"

"Huh? Your voice became a whisper. What was that again?"

"I was asking if _she_'s already there…"

"She? Oh! _She… _Well, no, not yet… Wait… Hmm…" Kaname paused and looked around. "Oh, there she is!"

The moment Tsubasa heard this, his pulse quickened, "Really? Okay, ja!" And he snapped his phone shut.

_At least I know she's safe. Mom won't get mad at me anymore. She can't say that I am irresponsible or whatever… Now that I know she's safe, I am rest assured. _He smiled to himself, and with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

I had to make **shrimps** Tsubasa's favorite because Hotaru has this weird fetish for crabs. Since they're cousins, it wouldn't be bad if they have same food trips, right? And besides, it's my favorite! Haha, and I'm actually hungry right now. Ugh.

Hey guys! This is the Tsubasa's realization chapter! Wuhoo! Hooray for him! :D

You may not like my chapter four and honestly, I can't say I brought out the best of my thoughts in this chapter… I had little trouble in distributing the dialogues in the _Mon Favori _scene, and that was the _only_ problem I had… Sorry for updating late, guys! I just got back from a vacation. God, there's no internet there! So much for bringing my laptop… Anyways, I'm back!! :D

Now I'm off to write chapter five. HAHA! I am soo excited!! HOORAYY!!! :D

**P.S.: **This version is already revised. I haven't had the chance to proof-read it last night, I was so darn tired! So I resolved into proof-reading this one today, **09-April, 2009**. I know I should've proof-read it before I posted it. Haha. But the corrections were minimal, and hardly noticeable. Thank you!:)

**P.P.S.: Happy Birthday** to _Upper East Side's Queen Bee_, _**Leighton Meester**_! **(09.04.2009)**

*smoochies.  
~adieu! x)


	5. An Eventful Sunday

**PLAYBOY DIARIES**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, I AM SOO EXCITED!! This is Chapter Cinq – the chapter we (yes, including me!) have been waiting for! SHE finally arrives!!! I am so excited – duh, isn't it obvious? :p Anyway, read on, read on!

**FORGIVE ME:** I'm too caught up in my studies that I wasn't able to update as soon as I wanted. I am soo sorry. You don't know how much I wanted to update this! I know how it feels being hung on a cliffhanger. It sucks. Please forgive me. Also, I am so sorry for the previous chapter's typographical errors. I didn't proof-read chapter 4 because I was in such a hurry to post it, so I didn't notice any typos. I did scan the pages and checked the words with red and green zigzag underlines, but some words still escaped my perfectionist eyes.

**ACKNOWLEDGMENT: Noodles Rice Tofu**, **Safircel Riu** and **sweetest-fifteen**, thanks for reviewing my previous (and limited) chapter four, the A/N one? I wasn't expecting any reviews for that. Haha, but I'm glad you did. **Hilaire**, thanks for the knowledge about the _un-removed-reviews-when-posting-a-new-chapter_. Thank you so much you guys, _from the bottom of my hypothalamus!_

**CHARACTER DISCUSSION: **I bet you were wondering why **chibi-Misaki** was acting all Mikan-y during hers and Tsubasa's childhood, right? And as I promised, she'll become the tough Misaki we all know and love later on… :)

**DEDICATION: **I would like to dedicate this fan-fiction to _**YOU**_, my darling reader. I wouldn't continue if I knew you didn't like it, but since I've been getting wonderful feedback, it's inspired me to push through. Thank you so much for spending some time reading my fan-fiction. :) **crimsonjica** – I really, really love _**The Pact**_, so if you could update soon, then that'd be great! Stop torturing me! Hehe. Thanks for the enthusiasm in your reviews. :) Update soon, okay?! Your latest chapter made me cry, it was too much for dear Tsubasa to handle. God… How could you be so mean? :( Hahaha LOL. I'm just kidding dear. ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own this story's plot, the typographical errors and some _original _characters – obviously. Gakuen Alice and all related characters are under Tachibana Higuchi's copyright. :) Hooray!

* * *

Chapter FIVE: An Evenftul Sunday.

**Tokyo Airlines Airport,  
Arrival Lounge: H  
2:17 PM**

The airport was still three-fourths full with people who just arrived or who were about to depart, and the people who came to pick them up or send them off. _Sheesh. It's like the whole Japanese population is here! God, it's only a quarter past 2 AM and they're still awake! Where am I supposed to find that boy? Ugh._

The complainant was a pink-haired damsel who was wearing a pink tube top, a black tailored jacket over it, and a pair of skinny jeans tucked in her black knee-high leather boots. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses whose frames were big enough to cover half her face and a dainty scarf around her neck. She stands 5 feet, 6 inches; and by her gait, posture and clothing; you can fully describe her in one word – Parisian.

_Male blondie… Slim physique… _– she thought, looking at every male around the lounge. _Brown, amber eyes… About 5 feet 11 in height…Oh wait, I forgot to bring my measuring stick! Nice going, mom… _(Note the sarcasm.)_ Like that'll help! Oh man, if only Mom gave me a distinct description – like a star-shaped birthmark on the face or whatever! _(**A/N:** did she just say that? ö)_ How could I ever find that Kana-what's-his-name!_

She continued to walk around Lounge H for a minute and was about to phone her mom until she heard someone shout, "Oh, there she is!"

She reflexively looked to her right and saw a blonde dude smiling at his phone. _Oh no, don't tell me mom sent a lunatic to fetch me!_

Meanwhile, he was thinking: _That Tsubasa… Ha-ha! _He thought, smiling to himself as he replaced his cell phone back to his jacket's inner breast pocket, _the boy's worried! Hahaha!_

Then, remembering the girl, he looked back up. And she was staring at him like he was some freak show.

"Hey!" he said, calling out to her. The girl pointed to herself as if to ask _who, me?_ He nodded and continued to cross the somewhat 30-feet distance-filled-with-people between them.

"Who are you?" she asked, "What do you want?"

"I presume your Ms. Harada? My name's Kaname Sono," he said, bowing before her then added, "Bonjour, Mademoiselle."

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Well, your mother kind of showed me a picture of you before I went here… the pink hair was kind of a give away," he explained, smiling at her.

"Oh really? Well, bonjour Monsieur. My name's Misaki Harada." She said, smiling back and extending her hand for a handshake. "Hajime mashite."

"Hajime mashite." He took her hand, kissed it and said, "shall we, mademoiselle?"

"Oui." She said, smiling. He took her travelling and duffle bags, leaving her with her shoulder bag. Once they were inside Kaname's Bug, she exclaimed, "Oh I miss my Bug!"

Kaname gave her a what-do-you-mean look so she said, "I have a Bugatti Veyron, too. Only, it's part of the Raped series, not the Targa… It's pink."

"Oh. So you're into automotives?"

"I guess you could say that... But, I don't know much about the parts, I just love to drive fast. Ha-ha, how about you?"

"I'm not that into cars. I'm more of a motorbike type of person. I have three Ducati's at home. I got this Bug when I graduated from high school."

"That's nice. As far as I can remember, the Targas have a blue one, too, right? Why didn't you choose that one? Is red your favorite color?"

"He-he, you got it. And besides, my best friend since pre-school also got a Bug Targa for his graduation gift. He chose the blue one."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, he-he. Hey! Come to think of it, you should go meet him. I can see you're pretty interested in cars, he is, too, you know."

"Are you sure? Well, if it's okay with him, then so am I. Maybe you could introduce us sometime."

"Oh, trust me, _I will_. Ha-ha." He was already driving down the road towards her manor, so he quickly took a sideway glance at the girl on his right. She was looking out the window, at some place farther than the sky. A frown was slightly evident in her face, so he asked, "Anything the matter?"

"What? Huh? I-I... Uh, come again?" she stuttered.

"I was asking you if you're okay…"

"Oh, yeah! Of course I'm fine. I just remembered something…"

"_Right_…" he mocked.

"You're not going to believe me, are you?"

_She's so predictable, so like… Tsubasa. _"Yes, ha-ha, I won't." _They are so compatible… This is gonna be good!_

"I did remember something. I swear. Though, I can't tell you what it is, because I vaguely remember that memory."

"May I know what it's about?"

"Some promise I made when I was six…"

"Really? And if you won't mind my asking, how old are you now?"

"I'm 21. Hmm. I made a friend when I was in pre-school. Then we made a promise, I remember that promise perfectly, but I won't tell you."

"Fine. Hehe, uhm, so, why were you sad? Don't deny it, because I saw you frowning a while ago."

"Oh, uh… I was just wondering if he still remembers me. You know… but then again, maybe he doesn't because it's already been 15 years, and we were just toddlers back then."

"I'm thinking you have a crush on this boy."

"Hey!" she blushed, "I just… I just didn't get to know him better, that's all…"

"Whatever, Misaki-chan, ha-ha!"

"Hey, don't call me that. I feel old, Kaname-_kun_."

"Ha-ha! Okay I won't, if you won't. Hey, uh, Tsubasa's mom is pretty psyched about–…"

"What did you say?"

"Were you daydreaming again? I said Aunt Nadeshiko is very eager to–…"

"No, no. Not that one, the other thing? What was the name you mentioned? Su…?"

"Nadeshiko? Tsubasa?"

"Tsubasa… Hmm…"

He looked at her and said, "What's up?"

"Nah, nothing, the name just rang a bell. Anyway, what were you asking me a while ago? I didn't hear you after you said _Tsubasa_… It was like the truck honked its horn directly at my ear. Ugh."

_Shimata! I forgot that that dinner was supposed to be a secret! Darn it. Good thing she wasn't able to hear me. God bless that truck's driver for honking the horn. _"I can see that. Anyway, I wasn't asking you anything; I was saying that we're almost here."

After their 45 minute-ride, they finally reached Misaki's house. Kaname, being the gentleman that he is, helped her bring her things inside the house. The Harada couple was seated at the couch in the living room. The moment they heard the front door open they rushed towards the hall and Yumenatsu nearly broke into tears.

"Oh, my darling baby, I missed you so much!" Yume said as she hugged her embarrassed daughter.

"I missed you, too, Mom. It feels good to be back!" She said, as her father kissed her forehead, saying, "Welcome home, princess."

"Oh, and Kaname-kun! Thank goodness you're here, thank you so much for bringing our Misaki home! You can never guess how much this means to us."

"No problem, Aunt Yume."

Suddenly, Mirayuno carried his daughter in a piggy-back style and went towards her room. The guest was shocked so Yume said, "Oh, please excuse them. Mirayuno always does that to Misaki. She's her daddy's girl, you see, so she's fond of doing crazy things with her father. Anyway, would you like something to eat or drink? It's the least I could do, for now, to somewhat repay you for fetching her."

"Oh, no, don't bother, Aunt Yume. It was my pleasure. Your daughter is a nice girl, and I kinda feel sorry for Tsubasa for not being able to meet her."

"Well, there's always a tomorrow for them to meet, right? And speaking of tomorrow, I am looking forward to tomorrow night's dinner. I hope you didn't mention anything about it to her just yet."

"So am I, auntie." _So am I…_

"Anyway, are you sure I can't get you anything? Coffee? Water? Juice? How about cinnamon rolls? I make the best ones in town you know!"

"I'd love to, but not now, thank you, Auntie, and yes, I'm sure. Uhm, Aunt Yume, is it okay if I go home now? I am feeling kinda drowsy already. I don't wanna sleep inside the car…"

"Oh sure, sure! I'm sorry for keeping you." She hugged him saying, "I'm really blessed to have friends who have a son like you and Tsubasa-kun. Thank you, Kaname-kun," she said while kissing his forehead.

"You're welcome, Aunt Yume." At the same time, Misaki and her father arrived from upstairs, seeing as her new-found friend was about to leave, she said, "You're leaving already? Hey I didn't even give you anything to return the favor of fetching me. At least let me accompany you outside?"

He nodded and they went outside.

"Hey, uhm, Kaname,"

"Yes?"

"Thanks a lot for fetching me at this hour. I really appreciate it."

"Yorokonde," he said, bowing.

"Anyway, take care! I hope you get home safely. Oyasumi." She then gave him a friendly hug which somewhat shocked him.

"O-Oyasumi…" he said as he entered his car. As soon as he was out of the manor's perimeters, he stopped and sent Tsubasa a text message. It read:

**I have just dropped your **_**fiancée **_**off her house… Ha-ha-ha!  
she's safe, so no need to worry the way you did a while ago. Ha-ha.  
Kidding! But honestly, stop pretending man. I can tell you like her.  
You two could make a perfect couple but sadly, she's in-love with your car. :p**

**

* * *

**

Later that morning…

Tsubasa awoke with a groan. He was sprawled over his bed in an odd manner that surely hurt his joints. His face was red with bed-marks and his hair looked like a disheveled haystack. He got up, did some stretching and prayed.

_Lord God, please let my date with Mizuno turn out okay. I promise never to goof around girls anymore. Lord God, please! I beg you… Please… Tonight's date will be my last fling-date. After this one, I will never date anyone ever again, unless I'm really interested to have a real relationship with her… Please… Our Father, who art in Heaven … … …_

After praying, he stood up and was about to begin his morning routine when he saw a CD on his bed-side table. It was _his _CD, the one he's been slaving for the previous night. He turned on his CD player, placed it on its maximum volume and had it on _repeat_. And finally, after setting up his mood for the morning, he started his morning routine: Take a bath, dress up, have breakfast, go to work.

At the same time, Nadeshiko Andou was awoken by something _loud_… She stood up, letting her ears adjust to the _noise_. _I wonder where that's coming from…_

Her husband was already up so she quickly went outside their room and proceeded to the hall on her right. The sound gets louder and louder as she neared – _wait, it's coming from Tsubasa's room?!_ She stood there for a full five minutes, gaping at her son's door. She was first annoyed at how loud the music was (she's a light sleeper), and was about to _reprimand _the culprit when she recognized the artist's voice.

The music stopped, but she didn't realize it for she was still deep in thoughts when her son suddenly opened the door. "M-mom?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Mom, what are you doing outside my room, and _in _a night gown?"

"Oh! Urusai, you kusogaki!"

"He-he. Seriously, what are you doing here mom? If you wanted to talk to me, you could've knocked you know."

"Was that you who were singing, just now?" she suddenly asked, taking Tsubasa by surprise.

"Uh… yeah, mom, I … wrote … it … last night…" His mom was just asking him about _his _song, and this embarrassed him.

"You _wrote_ it? _Last night_?" Nadeshiko asked, a mixture of surprise and confusion etched in her face.

"Yeah. So, did you like it, mom?"

Nadeshiko stepped closer to her son and looked at him squarely in the face.

"Heyy! Don't look at me like that, mom." He said, blushing harder. "If you didn't like it, you could just tell–"

3…

2…

1…

"Aww! That is just the cutest thing!" she squealed, jumping into her son's unprepared arms. "Oh it was beautiful, honey! I can tell you're inspired! You _need _to tell me _everything_! Oh, I'll have a daughter-in-law soon!"

Nadeshiko ended up telling Matsude, who just came back from his morning jog and was already having breakfast, about how "grown-up and mature" Tsubasa was. Of course, she assumed "Tsubasa-kun wrote that song _for Mimi-san,"_ while Tsubasa gave his dad a she's-got-the-wrong-idea look.

"Dear, why don't you get dressed first?" a confused Matsude said, stopping his wife from speaking. "You're still in your night gown and I don't want anyone, but me, to see you in it, okay?" His wife obliged quickly and ran back to their room.

_Sigh. Nadeshiko… _"Now, Tsubasa. Tell me what's wrong." Matsude said. The father and son were like best friends so they can tell if there's something wrong with the other.

"Dad. I didn't write it for Aunt Yume's daughter." Tsubasa explained.

"Really? Then, who was it for? You wouldn't write it if you weren't inspired, you know."

_Sigh._ "Alright, fine. I think 15 years of secrecy is about enough."

"_Fifteen years?!_ Son, what have you been up to?!" his dad asked, almost choking on the coffee he was drinking.

"Sheesh. Chill, dad. The thing is; there was this girl I met when I was in pre-school…"

Tsubasa consumed the full absence of his mother to relate to his dad the deal about the song's history. After fully understanding, he said, "But, don't tell mom this one, dad. I think this made her anger at me totally evaporate."

"Okay, I won't tell her. So, how do you plan to look for her if you vaguely remember her??"

"I still have no idea, dad. But I swear and promise that the moment I find her, I wouldn't goof around her anymore. I won't treat her like the others."

"That's good to hear, son. And if you need any help, I'll be here to help you out, okay?"

"Thanks, dad but I forgot to tell you, I'd be able to live up to my promise beginning tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not now? The sooner is the better, son!"

"But dad, I'm doing this for Kaname. He set up a date for me with this girl because the _girl _told him she likes me. And she keeps on bugging Kaname about me. She's disturbing us. I'm planning to have her stop it in this way."

"That's pretty mature, Tsubasa. Anyway, where are you taking her?"

"Uh, she said something about a fancy dinner at Tokyo Plaza…"

"Oh. The fanciest place there is _Tendou no Hikage_ (_Heaven's Sunshine_)… "

"Is it? I like _Mon Amoure _better. So anyway, dad, I'm going to Kaname's place now." _What does that guy mean about _her _falling in-love with _my_ Bug!_

"Well, okay. I'll think a way to bail you out of your mom's interrogations. Take care, and say 'hi' to the Sonos for me. And don't forget what I always tell you when it comes to driving…"

The offspring grinned and said, "Eyes on the road, hands on the wheels, feet on the breaks."

* * *

**That night…**

Tendou no Hikage is one of the fanciest places in Tokyo. It's got a well-furnished bistro, little booths surrounding a dance floor, and a nice view of the city outside. Every Saturday and Sunday nights, the Management sponsors a free party with lots of dancing for its patrons.

He was clad in semi-formal attire composed of a pair of black denims, a white-designed-with-something-tribal polo shirt with its first two buttons opened, and a pair of Vans. She, on the other hand, was wearing an overly formal black cocktail dress and suede pumps. Her make-up was exaggeratingly done, and her once curly hair was … well … let's just say it's _supposed _to look pretty.

At the same time, a girl coming in from the entrance stepped up from behind them. She was wearing a blue-with-gold, Grecian goddess-inspired dress that reveals her bare back. Her pink hair was in an up-do bun, and her make-up was simply-yet-stunningly done. She started looking around the _obstruction in the hallway_, which happens to be our blue-haired boy and his date, for her companions. The moment she saw her friends, she walked past the couple in front of her who were in a middle of a conversation…

"Hey," said a shrill feminine voice as the boy entered the room.

"Hey… uh… Mizuno," he answered, his attention caught by the strawberry haired girl who just strode past him. _Do I know her…? Why does she seem so... familiar?_

* * *

**A/N: **

Okay! So, you're probably wondering why it took me ages to update. I am soo sorry! I had a trouble deciding, you see. I was asking myself if I should put everything in just one chapter, or divide it by two. Since I am such a talkative writer, I didn't want to _compress _two chapters in one.. I'm really into details, so, I'm sorry if I bore you or anything with my narrations… Aside from that dilemma, I'm currently having my summer classes. No, no. I didn't flunk any subjects. My summer classes include advanced subjects, and I'm required to take them if I wanna graduate. So, that's pretty much all of it… I hope you understand. And thank you, if you do. :)

And now! For my … most special _friend_:

_You were __**never mine**__ to begin with, so I never really lost you. There wasn't any _**us**_, only _**you**_ and _**me**_. It amused me when people acknowledge us as a pair, though, we __**never**__ really were. You would always be the smart-yet-undoubtedly-stupid of a womanizer I met back in sophomore year, who listened to my ranting all the time, who called me up lots of times just so I'd hear you play songs in your guitar while we listened to each other's _breathing,_ who constantly bugs me to sing for you, who worries if I'm not yet home by 7PM, who forbade liquor in my system the moment I swallowed my first share of it at a friend's birthday , who preferred us being _friends_ than _lovers_ for _"**we'd stay longer that way**,"_ who danced the First and Last Dance with me during Prom, and most of all; the one who broke my heart when you got together_ again_ with your on-off girlfriend when I thought all along it was me you loved. How I miss those days, sigh. You're the only guy who knew me – my passions, regrets, frustrations and sources of joy. You were always there to listen to me, and you always told me you love me_ **"in a way"**… _God knows how much I miss and love you. Thanks for coming into my life, and making me feel loved. Be safe, __**you would always be one of my best friends :)**_


	6. Damned Fate Strings

**PLAYBOY DIARIES**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading up to this far! :D It's SOO good to be back! Oh, and since it's been ages since I updated, I added another feature in this ff. It's the _flashback _part which will be found, from now on, at every beginning of the chapter. I don't need to tell you what it does, right? :D

**FORGIVE ME!** It's been almost three weeks, if I'm not mistaken, since I last updated. Sorry for taking so long. I decided to continue writing after my summer classes' end. Don't get me wrong, though. I didn't flunk any subject/s. I had my advanced classes. *IF YOU HAVE BEEN READING my previous A/Ns, then you would've understood better.:)* That's it. Writing isn't really my priority – it's studying! – so, I hope you guys could understand. :) Thank you!

**ACKNOWLEDGMENT: **Those who reviewed, those who favorite-d, those who placed me under their alerts – thank you so much! And you, yes, YOU – the one who's reading my ff right now! – Thanks for sparing my humble story a couple of your time. :D

**CHARACTER DISCUSSION: **Meet the new additions to the cast! First is **Yuri Miyazono**, who has the Female Pheromone Alice. You first saw her during the Snow White play both in the manga and in the anime. She was supposed to be the Prince, but due to either Koko and Kitsuneme's prank or clumsiness, she got stuck (literally) with girls backstage. Then, there's the Divination Alice-user, **Yura Otonashi**. We all saw her doing her crazy yet funky Divination dance when Mikan wanted to see his Ojii-san. She was also the first of Mikan's batch to graduate and be a Middle Schooler. [I can't think of anymore names so I had to make her _grow up _a little faster just so she'll be as old as Misaki and Tsubasa.] Next is the eyeglasses girl, **Shizune Yamanouchi**. In the anime, she's the representative of the Technical Abilities and Hotaru's senpai. If I'm not mistaken, she first appeared with Sakurano and Subaru during an episode where someone got hurt due to a malfunction in Hotaru's invention during the Festival. She also appears in the manga as Hii-sama's servant. Lastly is the Ice Princess, **Nobara Ibaragi**. Unlike the three, Nobara _never_ appeared in the anime. However, on the latter part of the manga, she helped Mikan and Natsume escape the evil little (literally) Elementary School Principal. She and Mikan first met during the Christmas Party preparations and she loved Mikan to pieces after that. She's considered as Persona's pet and the Dangerous Abilities' princess since she's almost as powerful as Natsume. She's got two Alices, the Ice-Manipulation (so ironic with Natsume's), and the Multiple Personalities Alice. **BUT ALL OF THOSE ARE NOT RELATED WITH THIS FANFICTION**. The descriptions are merely there to help you guys remember who they are. And I think they deserve recognition, too. :) Agree? :)

**DEDICATION:** This is for whoever reads my A/Ns, writes me reviews and loves with the pair, **Tsubasa&Misaki**! I love you Kouhai, Bappy, Evette, Jhelai, Louise, Mel, Riri-san, Sachi-san, Marisha and everyone!:D

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own this story's plot, the typographical errors and some _original _characters – obviously. Gakuen Alice and all related characters are under Tachibana Higuchi's copyright. :)

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

At the same time, a girl coming in from the entrance stepped up from behind them. She was wearing a blue-with-gold, Grecian goddess-inspired dress that reveals her bare back. Her pink hair was in an up-do bun, and her make-up was simply-yet-stunningly done. She started looking around the _obstruction in the hallway_, which happens to be our blue-haired boy and his date, for her companions. The moment she saw her friends, she walked past the couple in front of her who were in a middle of a conversation…

"Hey," said a shrill feminine voice as the boy entered the room.

"Hey… uh… Mizuno," he answered, his attention caught by the strawberry haired girl who just strode past him. _Do I know her…? Why does she seem so… familiar?_

**Chapter SIX:  
Darn Fate Strings!**

The couple was still standing at the hallway when the somber-haired decided to welcome him by saying, "What took you so long? God, I've been waiting here for almost an hour now…"

"Well, it's not my fault. You told me to meet you here at 7. And look at the time; it's only 6:52 PM."

"Well. It's not my fault either, I missed you so much," Mizuno said, giving him her version of the puppy eyes.

_Sheesh. _"Yeah. Uh, whatever. Anyway, let's just get this over with."

They proceeded to their table, took their seats and ordered. Food was ready after some time and Mizuno chatted away with her megaphone-of-a-mouth that pissed Tsubasa even more. (**A/N:** He's mean to her because he didn't want this, remember? She's just forcing herself into him and any guy would hate that.)

_First, she accuses me of being late. Second, she says she missed me in an eerie way, and now she wants to destroy my ear drum with her big mou-…_

"_**MI-CCHIII!!!!!**_"

Tsubasa cringed the moment he heard the scream. He turned to his left and saw the strawberry-haired girl from earlier being succumbed by four other girls. She and her friends were seated a couple of booths away from him and Mizuno, but he could still hear what they're talking about…

"Oh you made it!" said a brunette.

"Oh, look at you, you're still as pretty as ever!" complimented a blonde.

"How was Paris?" asked a raven-haired.

"Did you have any boyfriends? You have to tell us everything, Mimi-cchi!" demanded a red-head.

The pink-haired was starting to blush now, seeing as all other customers were looking at them.

"Oh, I'll tell you everything, just minimize your voices. Everyone's looking at us..." she said. _At least, someone's a bit concerned_, Tsubasa thought. Suddenly, the girl turned around and bowed down, her hair covering her face, saying, "Sumimasen, Minna-san." She moved so quickly and fluidly that Tsubasa wasn't even able to take a glance on her face. (**A/N: **The booths were half-circular in shape. The open half of the circle is facing the dance floor. Their tables are both in front of the stage, with a couple of booths separating them.:])

The girl sat down, her back facing Tsubasa. Her friends followed suit, and they started giggling as they huddled with each other. Since he was able to see the back of her head, an interested Tsubasa was having a hard time on focusing on his date.

"Ugh. How could some girls be so noisy! They act as though they own this place! They're not even pretty."

"What did you say?" he asked, bewildered.

"Well, look at them!" And he did. One girl who was wearing a golden cocktail dress, from what he's hearing, was called Yuri. She's a brunette that's got emerald eyes and a somewhat-athletic build. Beside her was the silvery-blond headed Yura, wearing a black empire-waist dress. She usually has this stoic face but she's the joker of the bunch, as Tsubasa observed. The red-head wearing a A-cut dress was Shizune; she was wearing this pair of eyeglasses that made her look like a genius. Then, there's the pink-haired girl the group calls Mi-cchi. Beside her was who seemed to be _Pinky_'s best-est friend ever, Nobara. She was wearing a black dress and she had her black wavy hair tied into a pony tail and hung on her shoulders. **(A/N: **Look at their dresses here: _http(colon)(two-forward-slashes)www(dot)boldbrunetteonline(dot)multiply(dot)com_**)**

"They're not pretty." That's what Mizuno said.

"I don't think so; I think they're all beautiful." He disagreed, for he found no fault at the girls. Well, except at _that_ pink-headed one. _But I think she's pretty, too. I mean… I just feel it. I could be wrong, but I think she's pretty. If she's got hot friends like that, then she should be one, too, right??_

"Get your eyes checked! Look at that mud-haired; she has the ugliest arms I've ever seen! Is she working out? Sheesh!" Tsubasa was starting to get annoyed already, but he stayed silent, too tired to reason out with her. "And that blondie," she continued, "look at her, her eyebrows are so thick! Hasn't she heard of plucking or threading?" _I don't think it's thick. I think it's perfect for her face. _"Let's not forget black-head over there, her skin is so pale! I've seen ghosts with better color!" _She's not pale! As a matter of fact, her porcelain skin looks even better than yours. _"And that red-head, what big pores she has! Not to mention that pug-nose she got." _Everyone has pores, you airhead! And what's the matter with her nose? I think it suits her nicely._ Mizuno was starting to get other people's attention now, so Tsubasa decided to shun her down, but Mizuno continued, saying, "And that pink haired! What is she, wearing a wig? That hair color is soo unnatural!"

And with this, he's had enough. "Shut up."

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I said, _shut up_. Have some respect, people can hear you!"

True enough, the other customers were throwing her – no, not only _her_, but _them _– weird glances. Some were even death glares.

And in a much "Are you … _defending _her?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"…"

"Good."

"B-but… _Why_?"

_That's it! _"You know what? I should really probably have my eyes checked. Since, I can't seem to find a reasonable _excuse _for me to go out with _you_." And with that, he stood up, leaving a stoic Mizuno behind.

From a couple of booths away, however, five girls stayed huddled together, too busy chatting and eating and laughing that they were unaware of the insults thrown towards them; much to Tsubasa's delight.

"So, Misaki, how was Paris?" asked Yura. "Any cute guys?"

"Oh,"–swallow–"there are _loads _of cute guys in Paris! And not only are they _cute_, they're really _handsome_, too!"

"Oh, we know that! What Yura meant was; did you manage to snag some?" Shizune asked, prodding Misaki to continue.

"Ha-ha. Well, of course I did and–…" Well, she wasn't able to finish since she was bombarded with questions like, "Ohmigadwhathappened!" "Who is he?" "Tell us _everything!_"

"Okay, okay. He-he. Well, I met lots of guys. One of them is Pierre. He's nice, and kind … and _drop-dead-gorgeous_."

"And then?" provoked Yuri.

"Well, we dated for quite some time… But… things didn't work out."

"But why? Oh dear are you alright, Mi-cchi?" Nobara asked, almost choking on a piece of vegetable she swallowed way too soon.

"I'm fine Nobara. Thanks. Uhm. I dumped him, coz he's too much of a kid for me. I am used to him and his childish ways, but I hated the way he _forbid _me to go back here."

"He did that! How dare he!" exclaimed Shizune, stabbing her fork on an innocent piece of steak.

"I know, right?! He's such a jerk. I can understand if he doesn't want me to go to different places in Paris, but he can't take away my liberty to go home, right?? That freak! He thinks he can control my life! He's such a loser, there's no way I'll get together with him again." She was so mad that _mangled _wouldn't be the appropriate adjective to describe the shrimp innocently lying on her plate.

"You said it, sister!" Nobara said, while patting Misaki's back. She then called a waiter's attention and ordered for some liquor.

"But, wait, does that mean you're gonna stay here for good?" Yuri asked, arousing everyone's curiosity.

"Well, I've made friends in Paris. It'll be sad to just leave and forget them. And besides, I wouldn't do that! So, I guess I'll just have to visit them from time to time, but I'll _definitely _stay." she answered.

As if on cue, the waiter arrived, carrying with him five cocktail glasses, some lemons, an ice bucket, and three tall bottles of liquor, specifically: Vodka, Martini and Bacardi. Yura poured her concoction of the three beverages in the cocktail glasses and they all shared a toast.

"Hmm. Since you're staying for good, and you're all outta love right now," Shizune said, biting on a lemon slice, "how about I introduce you to a Parisian friend of mine, huh, Misaki?"

Needless to say, Misaki's night was filled with her friends' stories and jokes, until …

"Hey girls, I need to go to the washroom. Can you tell me where it is?"

"Oh sure, Mi-cchi," a somewhat drunken Yura initiated, "take a left turn on that hallway, and then a right. Oh wait, that's not right. Uhm. I think it's a right turn first and _then _a left. But it doesn't seem right. I think it's… Wait, what's left and right? Oh, my sense of direction is failing me now, why don't you just let me accompany you, ne, Mi-cchi?"

"Haha, you're still as funny as ever Yura. Well there's no need, I'll just ask the waiters to lead me there. You guys stay here. I'll be back pronto."

At the same time, Tsubasa was making his way out of the rest room. As he was closing the door, he was shocked to feel two arms hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Let go, Mizuno."

"No," she said, pleading.

"I said _let go_."

"No, I can't bear to lose you, Tsubasa-kun." –_Sniff_–"Please, I'm sorry." Okay, she was crying now.

"Did you drink while I was away?" Tsubasa heaved out a sigh, and did what a gentleman does whenever there's a drunk, crying girl in his presence. He made her face him and said, _Sigh. This'll be tough. _"Stop crying. It's okay."

"No I didn't – hiccup – I don't drink. Are you still mad at me, Andou-kun?"

_Oh, you don't drink? Then how could you possibly smell of liquor if you don't? Hah. What a liar. And am I still mad? No, I'm not, because I'm still __**very**__ mad at you. _"N-No… Though, I am still irritated."

"Please don't be mad at me anymore," she said, hugging him again. Unknown to them, a certain pink-haired, who was walking around the vicinity for a couple minutes now, was looking at them with curiosity and fury from the end of the hallway.

_Oh great! Not only did they decide to perform their public display of affection __**here**__, but they also __**had**__ to block the washroom's door! It looks like I need to wait – again._

"I'm sorry – sniff – I promise, I'll behave now." She heard the woman say. And as she did, Misaki can see the beautiful girl's tear-stained cheeks. (**A/N:** Mizuno _is _beautiful. Tsubasa only degrades her in his mind because he was forced to go to this date. He would've gladly come, if only her attitude wasn't that of a bitch's.)

"Yeah, uh, you know what, I know you're drunk. Let's get you to your house."

_What an uncaring bastard this guy is! Ugh. I wanna kick him in the gut. If only my bladder isn't full…_

However, the woman started kissing the man and he responded. They were lip-locking for some minutes while Misaki was subconsciously nearing the couple when suddenly, the woman said, "What are **you **lookin' at, Pink-head?!" Tsubasa was unaware that _she_ was already keeping _them_ company so he turned around and what he saw made his jaw drop. _Well I'll be damned!_ There, a few feet away from him, was the girl and he was finally seeing the face he's been trying to get a glimpse of the moment he saw her. And he was not disappointed – not one bit – with his expectations. The only disappointment was the fact that _she _saw them kissing, while what _he _wanted all along was _not _to kiss her back.

Misaki made no notice of him and his gaping since she got infuriated with Mizuno's remark. _I can't believe this ridiculous woman! And to think I planned to defend her from her boyfriend! Well, nobody insults _**Misaki Harada**_! _"Well," she started calmly, "it's not my fault that I need to go to the washroom and you two are blocking the way now, is it?" Misaki, never taking her gaze off of the _ridiculous woman_, smiled sweetly – which pissed Mizuno to pieces.

"How dare you say that, you filthy bit–…!"

"**Enough**, Mizuno," Tsubasa said, eyes still on Misaki. Now this time, she noticed him. _Huh…?_

"L-L-Let's get you … h-home, Mizuno," Tsubasa stuttered while dragging a pissed Mizuno away. "But Tsuba–… "

Misaki stood there, glued to the same spot she was in before the couple went away.

_Do I know him? He's so… familiar._

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I said _**enough**_!" Tsubasa said, slamming the door of his Bug. "But, Tsubasa!"

He started the engine. It was only 10:53 PM, but since his companion is already drunk, so he decided to drive towards her house, which was just a couple of minutes away.

"We were having a private moment, and she interrupted!"

"…"

"Tsubasa dear, please understand... **She**'s at fault here!"

"…"

"I bet she was eavesdropping on us, too! Tsubasa?!"

Tsubasa stepped on the brakes and exclaimed, "I've been telling you for ages, _**shut the fuck up!**_" To say that Mizuno was surprised was an understatement. She wasn't used with Tsubasa getting angry all of a sudden. "So, is this what's supposed to happen, huh, Tsubasa? You're taking sides with her?"

"What is your problem?! The girls aren't even doing anything to you, yet you bombard them with insults–!"

_Sigh_. "You think I didn't notice?"

"…w-what? Notice what?"

"Oh don't take me for an air head, Tsubasa. We've been sitting there for almost an hour and what have you been doing? _Staring _at them while I tried to divert your attention to me!"

"I-I…" Tsubasa sure didn't see that one coming. "Do you know _her_, Andou-kun?"She asked. "And more importantly, do you _like _her?"

_I dunno. I think I do. I'm not so sure. _"…"

"Well, I've had enough. We're _through_, Andou Tsubasa. Since you can't seem to find the answers to my questions, why not go back to _her_? Find out for yourself if you love that bitch! See if I care!"

"We… we're through?" He asked, unable to comprehend what he's hearing.

"_Yes. _We. Are. _Through. _I am breaking up with you." She answered, stepping out of the car.

"'_Breaking-up'_ yourself! We were never in a relationship in the first place!"

An embarrassed and infuriated Mizuno had no choice but to leave the perimeters of Tsubasa's car, but, being the gentleman that he is, Tsubasa went after her and hailed a cab for her.

"See ya, ex-_girlfriend_!" Tsubasa mocked, as he made his way towards his car.

* * *

Since it was already half-past midnight, the traffic was light so Tsubasa was back at _Tendou no Hikage _within 10 minutes. A waiter greeted him asking if he has a company, but he said he was by himself.

"Uh, excuse me, waiter?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Uh, I was wondering if my friends are still inside. I'd like to… uhm… _surprise _them that I've come back. Could you take a look?"

"Friends? Well sire, I've seen you in here a while ago. And as far as my observation serves me, only a few diners left. That includes you and your companion, sire; an elderly couple, a family of five and a group of friends. I say that group has about 7 people in it."

"Oh good. Thanks," he said, looking at the waiter's nameplate, "Antoine. Oh. And can you please bring me something to drink. Liquor, but not that strong, since I'm driving tonight. I'll seat on the same booth I was in a while ago."

"My pleasure, sire."The servant bowed, leaving Tsubasa alone. After that _talk_, Tsubasa decided to seat on the same booth he and Mizuno was in before they left. He noticed, however, that Pinky wasn't there yet.

"What is taking Mi-cchi so long?" he heard someone say. Since the people between their booths have gone already, Tsubasa can hear their chatter. Call him a lunatic, but yes, he _is _eavesdropping.

"She must've been flushed down the toilet. Ha-ha!" joked another.

"Ha-ha, she's not gonna like that if she'll hear you, Yura."

"Yuri's right, Yura. Ha-ha. Good thing she's a sport. Anyway, I'm gonna go and check on her, alright? You guys stay still."

"Good thinking, Nobara. Don't worry" – hiccup –"we'll be here."

Then, he saw a raven-haired girl stood up. He followed her with his gaze and he knew where she was about to go. After three more minutes, the girl called Nobara emerged from the hallway leading to the washroom.

"Sorry it took me forever, girls." Pinky said, apologizing. "I kinda had trouble with my dress. It got wet– you know how ugly liquid stains are on dresses–so I had to dry it up using the hand dryer. It wasn't easy."

"Oh, and we thought you were already flushed down the toilet. Ha-ha!"

Well, Tsubasa was a little disappointed. _She didn't even tell her friends about our meeting – not that I am proud of it – but can't she _at least_ give me some recognition?!_

"Hey, I know better than to flush myself down the drain, Yura! Ha-ha. Anyway, girls, it's getting late. Do you want to go home now?"

Tsubasa looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already 12:59 AM. However,

**Announcement, dear patrons, we would like to inform you that the Weeknight Party is about to begin in a minute. We hope you continue to enjoy your stay, thank you.**

"We're _definitely _staying, Mi-cchi!" the four girls chorused.

_I forgot! It's a Sunday. Looks like I have to stay, too. _Tsubasa thought.

* * *

_**Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you got a clue, what you doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
but I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

The bistro became a disco pub since almost everyone's dancing. Techno was all the rage for the DJ that night, but he still played familiar songs to both Misaki and Tsubasa.

_**Look at you; gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

_You're a womanizer, baby!__ HEY! I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT A WOMANIZER! _Tsubasa argued against a little voice within his head. _What? I'm just singing.__ I'm not a womanizer! I have this certain respect for women, you know! __Yeah right, like I believe you.__ But it's true! I'm not a womanizer, who are you anyway? __I am your conscience.__ Yeah right, like I believe you. Leave me alone!_

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby**_

_**You, you, you are; you, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah**_

_See? She knows you're a womanizer.__ She doesn't. __If you're gonna make a move on her, she'll think you are one._

_**You got me going, you're oh so charming  
But I can't do it, you womanizer**_

_And why would she? __Are you really _that _stupid?! Of course she'll remember what you and your _girlfriend _were doing a while ago.__ So… I shouldn't make a move right now? But what if I don't see her again? __That's not my problem anymore. I'm only here to tell you what's right and what's wrong. _(**A/N:** What a caring conscience! Ha-ha x])

Misaki continued to sing; unaware of the effect her singing did to Tsubasa. After a couple more minutes, she plopped down her seat saying, "Oh my, that was fun!"

However, she saw her companions weren't there anymore, so she decided to look around for her friends as the DJ decided to change songs. _They're totally not the kind of friends who just leaves without saying goodbye._

_**Baby, won't you take me out of this club?  
I wanna be with you**_

After a few minutes, she sees Yuri making out with the Brazilian guy she was subtly eyeing on for quite some time. _Oh I hope they won't go any further than the _kissing_ part…_

**Baby, let me take you out of this club  
I'll make your dreams come true**

Then, she sees Yura near stage. She was chatting with the DJ, like they're old friends. After her, Misaki sees Shizune, who was busy talking with a group of guys at one side of the club. _Let's see them do something bad to Shizune. Hah! They won't live to see tomorrow. Ha-ha_

_**Baby, won't you take me out of this club?  
I wanna be with you**_

And lastly, Nobara – Misaki sees her best friend seated on the booth, opposite theirs. She was with some guy, a good distance between them. _Looks like they're only talking…_

Unknown to her, a pair of deep blue eyes were following her around.

_**I smiled enough, I flirted enough  
I posed enough, got freaky enough  
Took pictures enough, compensated enough  
I sipped enough, I got enough**_

She started to walk around. Not really going anywhere, until she felt _his _gaze on her… She turned around and then,

_**I see a cute boy chilling in some jeans and Tims  
I think I like him and I just might leave this club with him  
And his swagger tight, I'm feeling the tattoos on him  
Make me wanna, wanna, wanna walk out with him**_

And they stood there, in the middle of the dance floor, merely 10 feet apart, seeing no one but the other. Then, a mob decided to break their vision. He was accidentally pushed out of the dance floor, while she was engulfed by the dancing mob. She wryly danced with the mob as she figured out a way to get out of the crowd.

Two minutes have passed; she is still engulfed in the crowd. The song is about to end now, and she hasn't seen the familiar boy again. She almost gave up hope, when suddenly, one pair of arms – scratch that, one pair of _masculine _arms – pulled her out of the crowd.

"…"

"…"

They were there, a couple of feet away from each other.

"…Uhm…" she said, fidgeting. _I'm not good at staring games!_

_Why in the world is she fidgeting?! _"Uh, hey there," he said. _God, this is so hard._

"Uhm. T-Thanks for pulling me out from that crowd… You have no idea how hard it is to get out of there. He-heh."

"Actually, I do. He-he," _wow! We're actually talking now… Wait. I've heard that line from before… Hmm._

"Oh, really? Okay, I believe you. He-he. Uhm…"

"Uh, y-you…"

"…yeah?"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." And Tsubasa saw the most stunning smile he has ever seen. He took her hand and led her out of the still crazed crowd, the action surprising them both. Tsubasa saw her surprise so he said, "I'm sorry, I never meant to take your hand without your consent. I just felt the need to guide you throu–…" And she was laughing. "What's funny?"

"You are, silly! Ha-ha. It's okay. I mean," she started, "it's just a hand. And besides, you're just being a gentleman, right? Thank you."

Alls well that ends well … _NOT. _Coz a certain girl who made her exit a while ago is now coming back to the picture.

"_**HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" **_

And Mizuno grabbed hold of her hair from the back, making her lose her balance.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
**Soo…? How was it? Ha-ha! I am really sorry for updating way behind schedule. I'm sorry. :( School's the verdict. Anyway, this chapter consumed 12 pages – yes, that's right, **12 pages **– of an MS Word Document. I hope you guys loved or liked this one. It's really super long. Haha. I hope it makes up for my long absence. If you think it's crappy or whatever, **please** **tell me. **I _deserve _to know what I need to change or improve on. Just… Tell me anything. [Haha. x)] Tell me what you think about this chapter by clicking on that little green rectangular box found at the bottom of this page, just above the ad, okay? Thanks! Mwah!

**SONG CREDITS:**

Britney Spears – _Womanizer  
_Pussycat Dolls ft. ROB – _Out of this Club_

* * *


	7. Chances and Surprises

**PLAYBOY DIARIES**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please visit _http(:)(//)www(dot)boldbrunetteonline(dot)multiply(dot)com(/)_ and drop me some comments. I'm feeling kinda lonely in there. *pouts* and I'd be _really_ glad to see you there. Oh, and if you want to add **my **_**personal **_**account on multiply**, just send me a message, okay? I look forward to it.ü

• _HAPPY_ **Eighteenth**_ BIRTHDAY,_ **MARISHA**_!_ ü •  
• Oh wow! You can now vote, go to decent disco bars which don't let _minors _in, and better yet – have your own _driver's license_! Oyea!ü Hahaha. So, for the wishing part; I wish you good health, a long and blessed life, and joy. Happy birthday! And may God bless you always – much love! •

**NEW CHARACTER: **Misaki's personal maidis **Sonomi Kyoto©**. She's been in the Harada family before Misaki was born. She's like an elder sister to Misaki. The idea of her coming in the story was inspired by Juliet Capulet's Nursein Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. If you've watched the 1956 adaptation of the tragedy, Sonomi's way of speaking somewhat came from the Nurse. XD Sonomi is much younger, though.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own this story's plot, the typographical errors and some _original _characters – obviously. Gakuen Alice and all related characters are under Higuchi Tachibana's copyright. :)

**

* * *

**

Previously:

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." And Tsubasa saw the most stunning smile he has ever seen. He took her hand and led her out of the still crazed crowd, the action surprising them both. Tsubasa saw her surprise so he said, "I'm sorry; I never meant to take your hand without your consent. I just felt the need to guide you throu–…" And she was _laughing_. "What's funny?"

"You are, silly! Ha-ha. It's okay. I mean," she started, "it's just a hand. And besides, you're just being a gentleman, right? Thank you."

Alls well that ends well … _NOT. _Coz a certain girl who made her exit a while ago is now coming back to the picture.

"_**HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" **_

And Mizuno grabbed hold of her hair from the back, making her lose her balance.

**Chapter SEVEN:  
Chances and Surprises**

They were hanging out near Le Louvre, a teenage couple walking hand in hand, as if nothing else mattered but the other. They were walking around for quite some time now so they decided to sit down near a fountain. All was well until she heard him say those five awful words: "Listen, we need to talk."

"Uhm…? Okay, what's up?"

"It's about us."

"Us? What about _us_?"

"I wanna end this, Misaki. It's over."

"Over? What do you mean, _over_?"

"I don't think it's working anymore."

"W-wait, Jean (read** John**)… A-Are you… Are you b-breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"What's funny?"

"You are, silly! Jean, you're joking, right?"

"N-No, I'm not. You're a great girl, Misaki, and any guy would be lucky to have you, but I'm not that guy."

"…"

"Misaki?"

"You're right."

"Yes… W-wait… I am? You think so, too?"

"No, I don't **think **so, because I** know** so – I'm too much for you to handle. So, I guess you're right, you're just like everyone else – you don't deserve me."

"Mis–"

"– don't call me 'Misaki,' we're **through**, remember? Nothing binds us anymore. Have some respect."

"Y-Yes, Harada-san. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, because I'm not. So, whatever, leave me alone doodle-brain."

"T-Take care," she heard him say."No, no. **You** take care, you'll need it." And the moment he was out of her sight, tears flowed from her eyes like the water flowing from the fountain behind her.

This continued to repeat itself lots of times, only with different guys saying the same cheesy break-up lines on different places. She's had enough so she decided to run away. She was running faster than she could, only to trip whenever lightning and thunder shook the heavens. Then, the threatening rain started to pour. It was raining so hard that she can barely see where she's going. She suddenly felt cold and scared. Darkness started to engulf everything, until it came to a point where she was seeing nothing. Not even the lightning was seen, though she can still hear the thunder's rage.

"_AAHHH!!!"_ she heard someone scream. She turned around, only to find a pitch black surrounding. "W-Who's there? Hello?!" she started to ask,_ I feel like I know her._

Then she heard another voice. "Don't be scared," it said. The second voice was reassuring the first voice. And funny enough, she felt like the second voice was reassuring _her_. The second voice was still saying something, but they were incomprehensible, _like baby talk? _And then–

She woke up.

_Oh great, _she thought,_ I just _had _to dream of them again. Nice going, my dear subconscious! Ugghhh… Don't tell me I still haven't move on from those jerks, for Heaven's sake! And what am I doing, sleeping here in the _bathtub_!? Am I supposed to take a bath? If so, then why do I still have my clothes on!?_

She heard a knock and a door being opened. Then,

"Good evening, Miss Misaki, it's almost time for dinner now," a soft and elderly voice said, tapping her bathroom door lightly.

"What?! But it's only 5 PM, right?" she said, her voice muffled by the running water. "And dinner starts at seven, correct?"

"Yes, and you know how your mother is with time, Miss." Her personal maid, a woman in her early thirties named Sonomi, said through the door.

_Sigh. _"Okay. Uhm, would you kindly tell Mom and Dad that I'll be down in an hour? I kinda fell asleep, so… Please?"

"Oh, alright Miss. I'll tell them."

"Thank you, Sonomi-san."

The older woman smiled and bowed down as she made her exit.

As she heard her nurse close the door out of her room, Misaki began to prepare herself for bathing – something she should've done almost an **hour** ago._ That darn woman! _She thought, as she opened the faucet to her bathtub, _how dare she pull my hair! Ugh. Just wait till I see her – or him – again! Ooh… We'll meet in court you old hag!_

She set lit candles scented with vanilla and chamomile beside the tub and lied down, with bubbles floating around her. _Finally, something soothing!_

_Sigh. I can't believe that girl from last night. I wasn't doing anything! I mean, it wasn't my fault her _boyfriend – _ugh! How I hate the word – was subtly flirting with me. What an overly-insecure girl. She's lucky that boyfriend of hers was there to restrain me from strangling her!_

She closed her eyes and let the aroma from the candles fill her mind...

* * *

…_And Mizuno grabbed hold of her hair from the back, making her lose her balance. She fell down and almost hit her head on the corner of a nearby table – something she was thankful did not happen. Misaki stood up, facing the girl saying,_

"_What _is _your problem!?"_

"_You low-life bitch! How dare you flirt with my boyfriend!" Mizuno was on the verge of crying now and Tsubasa went to her side._

"_What are you saying, Mizuno?! We were never going out in the first place!" Tsubasa hissed._

_They were starting to attract a crowd now. Good thing Misaki has her friends that time, she had her allies. "Mi-cchi! What's going on?" Yura asked._

_The couple – Tsubasa and Mizuno – was obviously arguing, and she can't bear to watch it anymore._

"_Show's over!" said an authoritarian-looking guy. "What is going on here?!"_

_Tsubasa looked at Misaki. Deep blue bore into magenta. Shizune spoke, "It's nothing sir, just a little misunderstanding."_

"_Y-yeah," Tsubasa seconded, obviously not knowing what to do, "w-we just had a misunderstanding. Everything's fine now. There's nothing to see here."_

_Without saying anything, Misaki stormed her way out of the vicinity. Knowing that they've already paid for their expenses, her friends followed suit – and not totally comprehending what happened to their friend._

_Tsubasa looked disappointedly at the retreating woman's figure, he had no choice but to leave as well._

_Inside the Haradas' Ford Fusion, however, was another story._

"_Why didn't you fight back, Misaki?!" Shizune asked as they got ready to leave._

"_I was going to, but I thought, if I would, I will only stoop _down _to her level – which is so unlike me!"_

"_You said it, Mims." Nobara said, patting Misaki on the back. "And besides, if you did get your hands on her, who knows how a dermatologist will fix her mangled face! Ha-ha."_

"…_I-I know, right?"_

"_M-Mi-cchi?" Yuri asked._

"…"

"_**Mi-cchi!**__"_

"_Y-yeah?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

_And then – Misaki laughed. Wait, _laughed_?! How could she be _laughing _at a time like this?!_

"_W-Why are you… laughing?" Yura asked, confusion evident in her tone._

"_Well, nothing. Ha-ha. They __**are**_so_ funny."_

"_Humor us, Misaki. We're not buying it."_

"_What? I mean, didn't you see the look on her face?"_

"…"

"_Look, girls. Nothing happened. The guy was just helping me through the crowd, and his girlfriend misinterpreted everything. She thought I was snagging her boyfriend away from her."_

"_Is that _all_ that happened?" Nobara asked; she knew there was more to this story. Well, she had been Misaki's best friend since their pre-school days in Alice Academy._

"_Yes, Nobara, that's all there is to it." Misaki said, eyeing her. "Now, what do you say I treat you all to Starbucks? Since, I don't know. I kinda messed up your night. I'm really, really, very sorry girls."_

"_It's alright, Misaki. We're just glad you're okay."_

"_Thanks you guys. Oh and Yuri," Misaki suddenly said, as she looked smugly at Yuri from the rear-view mirror. "I saw you and that hottie you were eyeing a while ago, what _were_ you two _doing_?"_

"_Come to think of it, I saw you two, too, Yuri! Who's he?" Shizune pronged._

"_Oh, well, his name is Jasper." Yuri started, "turns out, he was from the same neighborhood I was in! So, he gave me his number–…"_

"_Oh what a gentleman, Yuri! Congrats!" Yura said, as she gave her friend a bear hug._

"_I know, right! I mean, it's gentlemanly of a guy if he gives you his number instead of asking for yours." Shizune added, "at least you know he's giving you a _choice_ of contacting him or not. Good pick Yuri!"_

* * *

She blew out the flame from the candles and drained the tub. _Good thing the girls were there last night. If they weren't, I could be in jail by now! What with all that I could've done to those _two_! _She stepped out of her bathroom a couple of minutes later.

When she did, she saw a white tube-top dress elegantly laid out on her bed. The dress's waist was cinched with a black satin bow, emphasizing the person's figure. On top of the dress was a note,

"See you downstairs, dear. Love, Mom."

She looked at her bedside clock; it said 5:58 PM. _Perfect._

**

* * *

**

Andou Mansion – Front Porch  
6:27 PM

"_TSUBASAAA!!_" shrieked Nadeshiko Andou, metaphorically shaking up their entire household.

"What is it, Mom?"

"What is taking you so long?! Get down here, **now**!"

"Just a second–"

"HURRY UP!"

"–I'm here, mom. Let's go?"

"It's about time!"

The Andous boarded their family car, a blue Ford Focus and drove towards uptown Tokyo, in _The Tokyo Plaza._

"M-Mom, are you okay?" Tsubasa asked, looking at his mother from the rear view mirror as though his mother's some kind of freak show.

"I have never been better, dear," came her reply. Somehow, her face never ceased to smile, and the off-spring doesn't know if she's doing it unconsciously. _She was just mad at me a while ago, and now she's smiling! Women…_

"So, you were just feeling _okay _when we got married?" Matsude, who was occupying on the passenger seat, asked.

"No, I didn't mean that honey," Nadeshiko said, "getting married to you and giving birth to Tsubasa are the most wonderful days I have ever had. I'm just excited for tonight!"

"I can see _excitement _written all over your face, Mom. Why are you even _that _excited? It's just dinner."

"Oh, boo-hoo, Tsubasa! This is **important**. This will be the night when _we _are going to meet _our daughter-in-law_!"

"Ha-ha! I am excited, too, dear."

_D-Daughter-in-law!?_

"Ah, I almost forgot, Tsubasa,"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Your mom and I bought the most wonderful bouquet of pink tulips, white gardenias and champagne-colored roses. I'd like you to be a gentleman and give it to Mirayuno and Yumenatsu's daughter. I'm sure she'll like them," Matsude said.

"Whoa, whoa! I took botany seriously when I was in middle school, and I know those flowers' secret meanings! Why'd you make me give those to _her_!?"

"Don't be so conscious, Tsubasa."

"Ugh! Whatever, dad. Anyway, what about bouquets for Aunt Yume and Aunt Norada?"

"Don't worry about them, kid."

"Oh, I am so excited!" Nadeshiko said, "I can't wait to meet Mirayuno and Yume's daughter. I'm sure she will be our ideal daughter-in-law!"

"Oh, your daughter-in-law… Then that's great, I mean–…" _Wait…_

3…

2…

1…

"_WHAT!?_"

"Do you feel the need to shout, Tsubasa? We're merely a three feet away from each other!"

"Sorry, Mom," he murmured, but remembering why he was stunned, he asked, "that's not the point, what did you mean by **that **mom!? What do you mean, _daughter-in-law_!?"

"Pipe down an octave, Tsubasa!"

"Mom… I thought you didn't like fixed marriages? How come you're involving me in one _now_?"

"Who said something about _fixed marriages_, Tsubasa? Hmm… Come to think of it, **that **is a good idea! How come you never told me you like Yume's daughter? Don't worry; I'll talk to Yume and Mirayuno about it tomorrow."

"But Mom, I don't like her – I will **never **like her! And besides, I wasn't _suggesting_ that you should _fix_ our marriage."

"Now, now, Tsubasa. You are already 22 years old, it's about time we had this _talk_."

"But that's the point, Mom! I'm only 22! I'm too young to get married."

"But not too young to get _engaged_. Ha-ha-ha!"

"C'mon, Tsubasa, keep your calm down. You're driving, and besides," his father whispered, "your Mom was just kidding."

"I am so _not _kidding, honey."

"Now, now, dear, let's stop this talk, we're almost there."

"Fine," Nadeshiko said, "but you have to admit – I am _right_. You two clearly don't have what _we _women call, _a woman's instinct_. And since our gut feelings are so strong, I am **positive **that you are going to _eat your words_."

Tsubasa sweat-dropped, there was no way he could talk his mother out of her _prophecy_. He knows how stubborn his mother can get, I mean, where else will he get his stubbornness from, right?

_**

* * *

**_

The Tokyo Palace,  
**6:54 PM.**

_The Tokyo Palace _is the grandest place for a party in uptown Japan. It has a large number of ball rooms of all sizes suited for every occasions, be it a debutante's ball, a wedding ceremony or graduation rites. It also has suite rooms fit for business meetings, reunions, or in this case, a family dinner.

The eighth floor of _The Tokyo Palace _sponsors suite rooms fitted for small gatherings, and the Diamond Suite – the suite where our protagonists are going to meet – is the fanciest suite of them all.

However, when they entered, the place was dark. _This… this reminds me of my dream… Only… There's… light. _The only source of light was from the lit candles emanating from a circular table set on the middle of the room. "Mom…" Misaki gasped.

"Did you like it, dear?"

"Like it? I absolutely love it! Oh Mom, Dad, thank you!"

"Here," she heard someone say. It was a _different _voice, yet oddly familiar. "These are for you," she heard the odd-voice say. And what she saw made her eyes water. In front of her was the most beautiful bouquet of pink tulips, white gardenias and champagne-colored roses – her favorite. "I hope you like them."

_Roses mean love. Gardenias… They scream _secret_ love. And tulips… Tulips are a declaration of love… Whoa. Everything speaks of love. _Because the act rendered her speechless, she wasn't able to stop herself from slightly hugging _he _who gave her the bouquet. "T-Thanks…"

He was stunned, her scent lingered on his brain for quite _too long _that he was somewhat dumbstruck. "Uh…"

Since the light from the candles were dim, Misaki wasn't able to see her companions. However, she can _hear _them. She heard someone walk away from and towards her, and then she felt them surround her.

Misaki saw six people in front of her the moment the lights went back on. Aside from her parents, the other four people she saw looked like they were husbands and wives.

"Oh, Yume your daughter is so beautiful!" She heard one woman say. She has this very striking pair of amethyst eyes, and rich black, wavy hair that runs down her spine. "Oh, my name is Nadeshiko – Nadeshiko Andou. It's nice to meet you, dear."

_Err… _"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Andou. My name's Misaki. Yoroshiku."

"This is my husband, Matsude Andou. And you don't need to address us like that, call me Auntie and him, Uncle."

"Oh! Sure, Auntie Nadeshiko, Uncle Matsude, it's nice to meet you."

Suddenly, a pair of hands held her shoulders from the back. "_Kaname!_"

"Hey, look, she still knows me!" Kaname said, almost laughing. Then Misaki gave him a light hug.

"Don't be silly, of course I do. You are like my very first friend since I got back! How are you?"

"I'm fine, as always. Anyway, let me introduce you to my parents. This is my mom, Norada Sono–"

"It's nice to finally meet you, dear child," she said, as she held Misaki into a light hug.

"–and this is my dad, Kanuichi Sono," Kaname continued. "I knew you were going to grow up into a beautiful maiden the _first time_ we saw you."

"The first time?"

"Yes, your mom and I are very good friends, I am actually your godmother, Misaki." Norada said, "I used to visit you and your mom before you had to move to Paris."

"Oh! Now I remember! Oh you were the one who gave me the biggest doll I have ever seen when I was three, right? Thank you, it's nice to see you again, Auntie, Uncle."

"Same here dear one," Kanuichi said.

"Great! Now that we are all properly acquainted," Yume began, "why don't we all take our seats and have our dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, Mom!" The group proceeded to the center of the room, where the caterers have already served their meals. Unknown to Misaki, a young man was still standing a good ten-foot away from her.

"Kaname, thank you for these flowers!"

"Huh?" the man in question asked, "what do you mean?"

"These flowers, weren't you the one who gave them to me?"

"Nope, that wasn't me."

"Huh? Then who–" Misaki turned around and got the shock of her life. Well, almost.

"…" _What the!?_

_What is _**he**_ doing here!?_ "…"

"Oh Misaki dear, this is my son, Tsubasa. Tsubasa Andou," Nadeshiko said.

"Oh… Uhm," _son?! He's Aunt Nadeshiko's __**son**__!?_ "Hello there,"

"Uhm, hey," Tsubasa noticed a light movement in her lips, and he's read "you!" in them. _It looks like she's recognized me already._

"H-hello, nice to meet you…?"

"Now kids, let's go settle down, now. The food is waiting!" Nadeshiko said, as she left the _kids_ behind her.

"Misaki, do you remember the friend I was telling you about?" Kaname said, as they started to walk towards the table.

"Huh? What friend, Kaname?"

"You know. The one I told you you'll go **perfect** with!"

And Tsubasa blushed and of course, Kaname wasn't about to let this one pass, but Misaki's concern beat him to it, "hey, what's wrong? You're all red…"

"It's… It's nothing, t-thanks." Tsubasa said, smiling at Misaki and glaring at Kaname as the latter snickered.

"He's fine, he just remembered the time I told him you were in love with him," and weirdly enough, Misaki's face went red, too!

"Kaname!" Tsubasa hissed, "Oh, I'm sorry, that went out wrong. I meant, when you were in love with his car."

"Oh… S-So he's the one with the blue bug! T-That's… Nice. The Targas are really cool cars."

"Y-yea, you said it!" Tsubasa said, _just for the sake of having a conversation._

_This is fun!_ Kaname thought. "Now, now _kids_," he said, as he put an arm around Tsubasa's and Misaki's shoulders, "let's skip this talk and go join the _adults_ on the table, shall we?"

The _kids _joined the _adults _soon after. Kaname took a seat beside his parents. On his right were Tsubasa's parents. On their right was Tsubasa, and on _his _right was Misaki. Beside her were her parents. Being a gentleman, he pulled out a chair for her first before seating himself. Kaname snickered. _Oh you are soo dead, Tsubasa._

They exchanged stories about each others' lives, and when things got a little _too fun _for Kaname, he spoke of subtle jokes pertaining to Tsubasa. A subtle fight was exchanged through jokes, and only the _kids _were aware of it.

"…I know, right? I mean, it'll be a surprise if she doesn't have any boyfriend, right?!" Yume said.

"Exactly, I mean, you have such a beautiful daughter, and I'm not saying this because I'm your friend!" Ada laughed.

Misaki just kept on smiling, blushing every now and then. Tsubasa, too, subconsciously blushes every now and then. And Kaname – the ever joking Kaname – still kept on snickering and smiling mischievously.

"Come to think of it," Kanuichi said, getting everyone's attention. "I don't know if you'll agree with me, but I'm just pointing this one out…"

"What is it?" Matsude asked.

"Excuse me for saying this. And tell me if I'm wrong, but I think Misaki and Tsubasa look good _together_…"

Tsubasa's and Misaki's heads snapped up, looking at the people around them – who were looking back at them.

Everyone was speechless, until Kaname decided to break it. "You know dad, you're _right_!"

"Oh, I think so, too! What about you, Yume?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No. They don't look good together." Yume answered.

"_WHAT!?_" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"They don't look good together – they look **perfect**!" Yume giggled.

"Wait, isn't Misaki dating anyone?"

"N-No, Aunt Nadeshiko. I'm not dating anyone…"

"How about you, son, are you dating someone?"

"N-No… I'm not dating anyone."

"Yeah, right!" Misaki whispered so low only Tsubasa heard it. _What a liar! _she thought, raising her eyebrow. Kaname noticed this, _Whoa… I think there is something else going on in here…_

"Then that's great! Would you like to date each other?"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, Mom." Kaname said. "At least not yet."

"W-Why not, Kaname-kun?"Ada asked.

"I think it's better if they got to know each other better before they dated."

_Finally! Something to thank Kaname for, for today! _Tsubasa thought.

"Y-Yeah, I think it's better if we got to know each other better first, right, uhm, Tsubasa-kun?" Misaki said.

"Absolutely, M-Misaki-chan. And besides, this is the _first time _we met, right?"

_First time they met, huh? _Kaname thought, as he looked at his best friend, speculating. _I'll put you in on trial after this dinner, Tsubasa_…

* * *

• So, did you like it? Show me some lovin' and review! Thank you so much. X) I'm sorry for updating late. x(

_**13 – June, 2009.**_

_~ xoxo!_


End file.
